XMen Evoltuion: YinYang
by IronMarked
Summary: A child that's been lost for centuries, has finaly been found by Professor Charles Xavier-- but along with something else... that isn't so welcomed
1. XMen Character List

****

X-men

Name________________Power/Mutation___________________________________Code Name

Amara Aquilla-------------Creates & manipulates lava, & can become a lavawoman------Magma

Raymond "Ray" Crisp-----Generates electric bolts----------------------------------------Berzerker

Roberto Dacosta----------Convert's the sun's energy to strength & flight------------------Sunspot

Evan Daniels--------------Able to make & shoot spikes made of bone marrow-----------Spyke

Marie Darkholme---------Absorbing memories through skin-------------------------------------------------Rogue

Robert "Bobby" Drake----Can make & control ice, as well as becoming an ice man-------Iceman

Jean Grey-----------------Telekenisis & limited telepathy---------------------------------Jean

Samuel "Sam" Guthrie-----Skin produces thermo-chemical energy & released at will------Cannonball

Jubilation Lee-------------Can create colorful "fireworks" that can explode----------------Jubilee

Logan---------------------Healing factor & keen senses (& added adamantium claws)----Wolverine

Jamie Madrox------------Multiples of himself for upon impact (all act different)-----------Multiple

Henry "Hank" McCoy-----Covered in blue hair & fur with increased aerobic abilities------Beast

Ororo Monroe------------Weather & element control------------------------------------Storm

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde---Phasing through solid matter------------------------------------Shadowcat

Rahne Sinclair-------------Can become a wolf or werewolf at will------------------------Wolfsbane

Alexander "Alex" Summers-----Heat-blasting arms--------------------------------------------Havok

Scott Summers------------Optic laser vision (force beams)--------------------------------Cyclops

Kurtis "Kurt" Wagner-----Teleportation, acrobatic prowess, dark blue fur, yellow eyes,---Nightcrawler

---------------------------prehensile tail, 3 fingers, 2 toes, limited invisability

Charles Francis Xavier--------Telepathy & limited telekenisis---------------------------------Professer X

****

Brotherhood

Name________________Power/Mutation___________________________________Code Name

Lance Alvers--------------Creates geographical tremors----------------------------------Avalanche

Victor Creed--------------Keen senses, limited healing factor, beastly look, sharp claws-----Sabretooth

Raven Darkholme---------Morphing capablility, cerulean skin & pure yellow eyes--------Mystique

Fredrick "Fredy" J. Dukes----Can become an immovable mass, fat, strong-------------------Blob

Eric Magnus Lensher------Power over magnets & metal, silver hair-----------------------Magneto

Pietro Maximoff-----------Super-speed, silver hair---------------------------------------Quicksilver

Tabitha Smith-------------Can create small telekenitic bombs-----------------------------Boom Boom

Todd Tolansky------------Strong leg muscles, long prehensile tongue, discoloring, slime---Toad

****

Other

Name________________Power/Mutation___________________________________Code Name

Forge---------------------Genius, Metallic arm with tools in it----------------------------Forge

Wanda Maximoff---------Chaos-magic, hex-spheres, energy-wielding-------------------Scarlet Witch

Warren Worthington III---Flight, wings, hollow bones, limited fat, efficiant muscles--------(Arch) Angel

Yoshiko Seika----------------White fire, black lightning, shadow teleportation----- Wanderess

-----------------------------discoloration in the eyes and hair, small healing factor


	2. The Lost Child

****

Chapter One:

The Lost Child

Professor Charles Xavier, original founder and owner of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, was sitting outside a Shinto Shrine of Kyoto Japan with an umbrella over his head to protect himself from the unforgiving rain. Logan, one of his first pupils and long time companion, stood beside him holding the umbrella. The both were wrapped around in warm jackets, Logan's hair was slightly, but not fully, wet from stepping out from the car.

Charles Xavier was a mutant with the abilities of telepathy and limited telekenisis. Logan, also a mutant, was capable of healing factor, he also has very keen sences, and added adamantium claws.

A man was hugging a, what to seem, small package in his arms covered by a burgundy colored over coat. The man carrying the package was wearing the traditional Shinto Buddhist uniform of a white under shirt covered by an orange sari, his head shaved completely, jade beads on two long strings were wrapped around his right shoulder for good luck and a sign of purity.

As the man got closer to the Professor, the package didn't seem as it appeared. It looked like a small child was wrapped around in the over coat, the child's face concealed by the coat's hood, in the man's other hand he had a normal size duffel bag made completely out of cotton and dyed half white and half black. He got to Charles gasping for the air around him, water slid off his sleek head that was strangely cut in the same fashion of Charles, bald.

"Yoshiko..." The man whispered to the child in his arms in the child's original language, Japanese, "This is Professor Xavier, he's a nice man and he has agreed to help raise you... I want you to be a good girl, and show the same respect you have shown all of us at the Temple."

The little girl in his arms shivered and looked up at him, her left eye's iris was darker then night it's self and it's pupil shone white light. Her right eye's iris bore out white radiance, and the center matching the other eye's darkness. Her bangs seemed to be cut in the middle and slip into two different colors of black and white rimed around her face like a halo, her face was a rosy pink from the clod rain... her eyes screamed pain, they almost seemed to dig into the depths of the soul it stared at... she gave a small whimper before she was placed onto the Professor's lap.

"It's all right... I'll come see you in the summer..." He brushed back her bangs and placed a warm and forgiving kiss on her cold forehead, he looked up at Charles, "Thank you Professor..."

"It's my honor to except such a precious jewel to our Institute Dekua-chan," Charles gave a small bow with his head as his arms wrapped safely around the little girl's body, he held the priceless gift securely but not crushingly, "You are welcomed to visit her anytime of the year Dekua."

"This is her favorite doll..." Dekua completely disregarded the invitation, "She won't leave, anywhere! Without it, and here are her clothes, it's not much but they fit her perfectly and they never seem to out grow her."

Dekua handed Logan the black and white duffel bag to him and pulled out a doll from his pocket. The doll was also cut in the middle with two colors of black and white. One side's hand had claws that seemed jagged and not safe for such a young child, it's crazy black hair frizzed every which way and it's eye glared and scowled. The other half, was white, just white. It had no claws, it had no hair, it didn't even had an eye to scowl with. Dekua placed it in Yoshiko's out stretched hands, he patted her on the head fondly.

"Be good Yoshiko, lean all you can from them..." Dekua took one more glance at Yoshiko before turning around and running away again back to whence he came.

Charles looked up at Logan and gave a small smile, he spoke in his tongue of English, probably confusing the child in his arms.

"I guess your going to have to learn Japanese Logan," Charles's wheel chair turned around, he's been crippled since birth and wheel chair ridden since he was five.

"Do you think the kid will fit in?" Logan and the two walked back across the street to the cab that they had gotten, "She is youngest now in the Institute, how can she go to the same school? She can't speak English, and even if she could, no one will be able to watch her back at the school in case."

"We're going to home school, Mr. McCoy knows Japanese so he'll be teaching her most of her classes and I'll teach her the rest." Logan opened the door for him, "Once Yoshiko here settles in she'll fit in fine, I'm sure Kitty and Evan will be happy to hear they're no longer the youngest anymore."

Putting Charles' wheel chair in the trunk of the car, Logan closed the door locking Yoshiko and him in. Forever changing lives, and dramatically changing her own in so many ways then one.


	3. Lost Child's Home

****

Chapter Two

Lost Child's Home

The limousine of Charles Xavier pulled up to a large mansion on top a hillside of Bayville, some teenagers rush out from the front door to greet him and Logan home. Some of the kids drop what they were playing outside on the front lawn of the mansion and came to greet him as well.

Jean Grey, on Xavier's students with abilities very much similar to his own, jogged toward them waving. Her long straight silk red hair flowed behind her, her green eyes glistening with excitement.She hasn't seen her favorite teacher in quiet a while.

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, with the mutant ability of phasing through solid matters, was following after Jean's example ran after her as well and waved frantically, her brown hair neatly put up in it's usual pony tail and allowing her bangs to hang in front of her glassy brown eyes.

Marie Darkhome, or Rogue, was not too far behind, walked casually with her usual gothic cloud swarming around her. She had the muant gift of absorbing memories through a person's very touch, as well as abilites of others too.

Logan opened up the back trunk and pulled out the Professor's wheel chair, he assembled it quickly, having done it many times before, and wheeled it over to the back seat door. The door clicked open when Logan opened it and helped Charles seat into the chair, soon as he was seated Charles held out his hand to have a smaller one be placed in it. A little girl stepped out, her small feet gingerly touching the ground beneath her, in her small hands a doll was struggling to breath in it's owner's arm. She looked up, her eyes piercing everything it laid upon. Her hood from her cloak dropped and allowed her disheveled hair to flow freely around her face like a frame to a picture, her bangs just barely covering her multicolored eyes.

"Jean, Rogue, Kitty. I'd you to be the first to meet Yoshiko Seika," Charles said as he led her out in front of him to show off, "She doesn't speak much I'm afraid, or English for that matter, she didn't speak all the way on the plane either. I'll give a better introduction tonight at dinner while the school is all here, Rogue, would you show her to her room and give her a tour of the Institute?"

"Hi Yoshiko, my name is Kitty!" Kitty gave a small wave to the little girl and smiled, "You'll love it here for sure!"

"Kitty you nerd, she doesn't understand you!" Rogue scoffed, "Besides, it'll probably be a while before she starts get'en friendly and all."

"Konban wa Yoshiko-chan," Jean said with a smile and slight bow, "Watashiwa Grey, Jean omea des."

"Konban wa, Jean-san" Yoshiko practically whispered, her voice was sweet and small just like any other shy child.

"Show off..." Rogue mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll check up on you three in a while, I have to go check up on Mr. McCoy and see how he's been holding up the fort," Charles said, he looked to Yoshiko and smiled, "Itte irassyai mase."

"Xavier-sensei, iya!" Yoshiko jumped to a start and clung to Charles' right arm, "Tonde mo nai!!"

"Nani?" He peered down at her, and then looked up at Logan and Jean, "She, I'm not sure..."

"Well, I'm not sure Professor, but _Itte irassyai mase_ is the good-bye for leaving home," Jean said, she also starring at the little girl attached to Charles, "I think she's scared that your leaving... you should have said _Sayoonara_."

"Anata dotira mo?" Yoshiko cocked her head questionable at Jean.

"Oh, that explains it," Charles smiled, "Iya, sayoonara, gomen nasai Yoshiko-chan."

Reluctantly the little girl let go and stepped back, her eyes focused on the ground as if embarrassed, Charles looked back to everyone else and sighed.

"These are going to be the longest years of my life..."

Rogue showed Yoshiko to her room, and helped her settle in some of her stuff. After they had finished, the two along with Jean, Kurt, and Kitty, went about the school and showed her around.

Kurtis "Kurt" Wagner, a mutant with the ability of teleportation and limited invisability. He was a muant that was not only changed in the inside and mentaly but a mutant that had been changed physicaly as well. His skin was covered from head to toe in dark blue fur, he also had a prehensile tail, three fingers, two toes, and fantastic acrobatic abilities. If gone in public people would surely notice his tail, and other things as well, so the Professor made a holographic generator in the shape of a watch that Kurt could wear so when going into public he wouldn't be ridiculed. Most of the students at the Istitute were from all over the world, he specificaly was from Germany.

"This is the garden," Rogue said as she led the small party out to the back where some of the other students were playing, "Once again, like most of the places here at the Institute, your allowed to come here and go as you wish."

Jean, repeated everything what Rogue said into Japanese as Yoshiko gazed in awe at the vas back yard.

"Kiree!" Yoshiko squeaked as she ran over to the small water fall filled with fish gapping at the water with their mouths.

"What'd she say?" Kurt asked, he watched as Yoshiko pulled out some grass and dropped it into the water for the fish to try and eat, "I only know German and English, will she always talk in Japanese? Or is the Professor going to change that?"

"She said it's pretty," Jean said, "I'm sure he's going to try and teach her some English."

"How old is she?" Kitty giggled as Yoshiko almost fell over into the fish pond when she was looking over it, "She seems a bit young to have had her powers manifest already!"

"According to the Professor, no one knows her age," Jean said, she giggled as well.

"She looks about ten years, maybe even eleven years old," Rogue said, Yoshiko almost fell in again, and this time luck wasn't on her side, "Yoshiko!!"

Yoshiko fell right on in, head first, the water splurged up around drenching her along with it. A lily pad had landed on her head when the water had settled, Rogue was the first over to help her out.

"Are you all right?" Rogue said, strangely enough Yoshiko nodded even though it wasn't her tongue.

"Hai," Yoshiko giggled and picked herself out of the pond.

"Hai?" Rogue looked to Jean.

"Yes, _hai _(HA-EYE), means yes." Jean smiled, "_Iya_ (EYE-YEA), means no, but I'm sure she knows what no means just by it's self."

"Come on kiddo," Kurt teleported somewhere leaving the smell of brimstone floating in the air, and came back with a fresh towel in his hands, "Let's dry you off."

"Ah! Dono!!" Yoshiko yelped and stumbled back into the pond falling over.

"Kurt! You scared her!" Kitty ran over into the water and helped her out, "Oh, Yoshiko! What are we ever going to do with you?"

"I'll go get her into some new clothes and then we can do the rest of the tour later," Jean helped Kitty and Yoshiko both out of the water and led her back to the mansion to change, "Yoshiko-chan, daizyoobu na. Gomen nasai."

"What a fantastic first impression," Kurt sighed, "She probably will be scared of me forever, she'll probably even run away when I take off the hologram..."

"It's okay Kurt," Rogue pat him on the back, "She'll get use to it, the professor will explain it to her and she'll forget all about it. She's just a kid."

"Yes, I guess so..."

After the great dinner introduction, and Yoshiko had had the grand tour of the school, she was free to wander about as she liked and become accustomed to the place. Her bed time was a strict nine'o-clock sharp, that meant she had to be in there and sleeping by then, not just starting to get ready.

She found herself wandering the halls at seven thirty at night, she herd some laughing come from a room so she decided to investigate. She popped her head into a door to find a large den with a sofa, a love seat, two recliners, and a long coffee table all elegantly arranged around by a warm fire place.

One of the three was Ororo Monroe, she had the ability to take control over the weather and certain elements. It just so happens that her Nephew - Evan Daneils- somehow inharited the mutant gene as well. His genes were altered so that he could shoot out and make spikes out of his body, the spikes were made out of bone marrow.

Scott Summers, one of Xavier's first students, had the ability of shooting out optic lasers (force beams) out of his eyes. His parents died in a plane crash when he was only ten and Charles Xavier adopted him and brought him to the Xavier Institute.

"Hey! Yoshiko!" Evan waved her over to take a seat next to him and his Aunt Ororo, "Come on in!"

She blinked and hesitated before she scuffled inside and sat on the floor, Ororo smiled and pointed at herself.

"Ororo," She put a hand on Evan's shoulder, "Evan," She pointed at Scott, "Scott."

She said their names nice and clear trying not to insult Yoshiko's intelligence.

"Watashi Yoshiko omea des." Yoshiko smiled.

"Well, she knows that much." Evan said, "Too bad she doesn't know English, I'd really like to hear what Japan is like."

"Pet-yy" Yoshiko forced out of her mouth nice and slowly.

"Petty?" Evan looked at her questionably.

"She probably meant _pretty_," Scott said, he kicked his feet up on the coffee table across from him, "That's pretty good for being here for a couple of hours."

"Prit-tea," Ororo said slowly, "Pretty."

"Pretty," Yoshiko said with a very thick accent, "Pretty Orera."

"Oh-roar-ra," Ororo corrected her, she smiled fondly, "And thank you!"

"Tem?" Yoshiko asked and pointed to the clock hanging on the wall across the room.

"Time?" Scott asked back, "It's eight."

"Eight!" Yoshiko giggled and got up, "Eight! Pretty!" She pointed at them as she rolled off their names, "Scotch! Even! Ororo!"

"Three out of five, not bad." Evan gave her a thumbs up, "Good!"

"Bai!!" Yoshiko gave a small wave as she ran out of the room.

"Bright kid," Scott said, "But, Scotch?"

Ororo and Evan picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

Yoshiko giggled and ran threw the halls, her short hair dancing behind her.

"Pretty eight!" Yoshiko giggled, "Pretty Ororo!"

Yoshiko ran right into Mr. McCoy, she fell onto her butt and laughed, she giggled and looked up. Sheer fear lit up in her eyes, her jaw hug a bit as she got up and stumbled back only to fall flat on her face.

Henry "Hank" McCoy was a mutant much like Kurt was, he was covered from head to toe in blue hair anf fur, some of his apearences were much similar to that of an apes. Like an ape, he had increased aerobic abilities.

"AKUMA!" She shrieked, she blocked her face and kept on pushing away with her feet trying to back away, "AKUMA!!"

"How'd you get in here?" Mr. McCoy walked over to her to pick her up but she screamed even louder, "Akuma? Japanese? You must be Yoshiko! Hello there! My name's--"

"Ehhh-ahhhhhhh!!!!" Yoshiko screamed, her eyes squinted shut in pain and fright.

Black lightning danced up around her small body, it blocked McCoy away from her as she screamed harder, the lightning sparked out fiercely and snapped at him whenever he tried to get closer. He snatched his hand away as the lightning darted at him.

"Yoshiko!" He tried to reach her again, "Clam down!! It's all right!!"

"Ahhh!!!" She screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"What going on!?!" Kitty ran out from a wall, "Mr. McCoy, what's happening!?"

Yoshiko, seeing a girl come out of a wall, she screamed even harder and the lightning grew darker, harder, and more violent with each passing moment.

"Kitty! Go get the Professor!" Jean ran from down the hall in her night gown, "Mr. McCoy! Don't touch her! It'll make it worse!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" Yoshiko screamed, piercing souls like her eyes did.

"Jean! What's going on!?" Scott came running down the hall, he staid back when he almost got hit by one of Yoshiko's rapid lightning bolts.

__

Yoshiko! Professor Xavier was reaching threw to her mentally, _Yoshiko! It's all right! Clam down, can you hear me? Clam down. Your going to hurt someone, please._

It didn't work, Yoshiko was still screaming and the lightning was still coming.

__

Yoshiko, listen to me! Calm down, no one is going to hurt you! He tried to reason with her since it was all he could do, Jean wrapped her mind around Yoshiko's energy keeping her inside a bubble and enforcing it from hitting the bystanders.

__

Professor! I can only hold it back for so long! Jean yelled to him mentally, _She's so powerful for so young!_

Do your best Jean, He said back to her, _Yoshiko, calm down! I know you can hear me, please, your not going to get hurt! I'll protect you!_

It stopped, all the lightning in the bubble around her just stopped. Her eyes closed, her chest heaving for air heavily, a few black sparks came from her hair -that for a strange reason wasn't standing on end. Slowly, Jean lowered Yoshiko to the ground and let the mental bubble subside.

"She's still conscious," Jean said as she rushed to her side, "She's just severally exhausted."

"What was that!?" Scott said jogging over to her side as well, "I mean, what caused that!?"

"She was running down the halls, she didn't see me and ran into me," Hank McCoy, a mutant like the rest only his DNA had been more evolved, he was an original teacher at Bayville High before his mutant abilities got out of hand, "When she finally noticed me she started to yell, akuma."

"Demon," Jean said before Scott or Kitty asked, "It's Japanese."

"Jean, can you take her up to her room? She'll need her sleep," Professor Xavier turned around in his wheel chair to face Mr. McCoy, "I'm terribly sorry Hank, I guess you weren't at dinner when I introduced her to everyone."

"I'll make sure I go to dinner more often now," Mr. McCoy chuckled, "It's nothing, are you going to have a talk with her?"

"Absolutely, but not tonight," Charles watched as Jean picked up Yoshiko and walked down the hall to her quarters, "That was probably more adventure then she'll need for a while..."

"I got your notice, I'll be teaching her English, PE, Science, and Geography, correct?" He asked as the two left the deserted hall to get to their own rooms.

"Yes, I'll be helping with her abilities and to control them-"

"-She seems like she has them under control! Those things shot out like vipers!"

"Yes, but she can't control them. They aim at anything that's disrupting her or a threat to her, other wise she has absolutely no control over them."

"What is her abilities based on?"

"Dark, Light, and Shadows. She also has the ability to shoot out white fire, black lightning, and transport herself threw shadows, similar to Kurt."

"Which explains her eyes and hair to some point."

"Yes, that too, and one other thing. No one knows her age, she has absolutely no clue of her life in the past. Dekua, says that Yoshiko appeared at the Temple one day lost and confused about three years ago last summer."

"...odd..."

"Quite..."


	4. Guardian Angel

****

Chapter Three

Guardian Angel

Charles Xavier laid in his bed late that night staring at the vacant ceiling up above his head... so many thoughts were swarming threw his head.

"What am I going to do with her..."

He sat up and turned on his bedside lamp, he rubbed his temples as the thoughts increased. He sighed and was about to turn off his light again when he felt a presence outside his bedroom door... Yoshiko? He held up his hand and the door across the room swung open, no one was there...

"Hello?"

No one answered, he felt something out there, it didn't leave. He felt the wave of darkness and light swirled together just outside his door, he knew for a fact Yoshiko was there now. But why wouldn't she answer? He changed to Japanese in hope to make a difference.

"Yoshiko? Please, come in."

Yoshiko stepped from outside into view, her head starring down at the ground in what appeared to be shame. The professor chuckled and motioned her to sit on the side of his bed, she obeyed but sat on the ground and starred up at him from there with her big eyes like a whipped puppy.

"Yoshiko, why didn't you answer me?"

"I... sorry teacher..."

"Why were you outside my door?" He looked at her questionably, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No."

"Well then, why?"

"You protect me in the day, I'll protect you from the night."

"You can't possibly stay up all night, and it's quite all right." He smiled at her and ruffled her shaggy hair, "I think I can watch myself. Go to sleep child."

"Sleep?" Yoshiko cocked her head as if the word wasn't in her vocabulary.

"You... you don't sleep do you?"

"Why?"

"I... Yoshiko, if you don't go to sleep just try to stay in your room for the night." Charles was once again rubbing his temples, he never had to deal with a mutant quiet this young, "I don't want you to disturb the rest of the school, I don't need a body guard. I am one of the most powerful mutants in the world you know?"

"Mutant?" Her head staid cocked to the right.

"People who have gifts, like you and I."

"Gift?" She shook her head, "Thus only a curse."

"Only if you make it Yoshiko..." Charles motioned her to sit on the bed, he picked her up with his mind and set her there, "That's why your here Yoshiko, so we can help you turn your gift into what it truly is."

"Mutant..." She thought the word over, "Seems so harsh..."

"Something that is turned into something different from others... a mutant."

"Was it, I mean, was the blue beast a mutant?"

"Mr. McCoy?"

"A name?"

"Yes, his mutant ability is controlled in him emotionally and physically." He sighed, he was hoping to do this in the morning but it couldn't wait, "Just like Kurt, they're human, only they've been changed inside and out from other humans."

"Oh they must think I'm horrid..."

"Yes, you gave them quite a start. But I'm sure they'd be more then happy to hear you out, after all, your not the first to have done that you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you Xavier-sensei, I'll try to fit in here." She gave him a hug and left with a small wave and a smile, "Bai!"

"Bye."

He looked at his hands, he just hugged a student, he never really had that close of a relationship with the students. One never got so close to him, or anyone, in the fact to hug. Maybe it was sheer respect, he thought. Or maybe it's was just a thing children do.

Scott and Kurt were right outside the door to the Professor's room, they herd the whole conversation even though they didn't know a word of Japanese, so they were left confused. When they herd Yoshiko get up and leave Kurt teleported the two to the library before Yoshiko would know that they were there.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Kurt asked, "It sure would have been helpful if we had Jean with us."

"Na, she'd just go on about how it's wrong to ease drop on people," Scott said, he looked about and closed the door to the library making sure no one was ease dropping on _them,_ "How is she going to school?"

"Yoshiko? Well, she'll be going to the elementary school obviously. She's too young to go to the High School," Kurt said, he grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit on the coffee table, "But not anytime soon, she'll have to get her powers under control and not go berserk when ever she gets scared."

"You can't blame her, she's only a kid," Scott grabbed the banana from Kurt before he could open it and placed back in the bowl, "They're fake Kurt..."

"Really!?" He looked to the bowl of fruit and then back up at Scott, "They look so real!"

"Can you give me a lift to my room?" Scott asked, "It's Sunday, we have school tomorrow."

"Sure,"

He placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and with the puff of blue smoke they were out of there.

"Hey pass the eggs!" Kitty waved to Kurt, "We're all going to be late if we don't eat something quick!"

"I got the eggs," Rogue slid the eggs across the table to Kitty, "No, _your_ going to be late if you don't eat something. We've been up for a while now Kitty."

"Ohh! Stupid alarm clock!" Kitty growled as she piled some eggs onto her plate.

Yoshiko walked threw the door, she was still wearing her normal burgundy over coat, she hadn't taken it off since she got to the Institute. She walked in and took a seat between Kitty and Jean.

"Ohayoo Yoshiko-chan," Jean said and smiled down at Yoshiko, "Hazimemasite?"

"Ohayoo Jean-oneesan," Yoshiko smiled too up at her, "Watashi yorosi, arigato."

"Ohayoo?" Rogue asked, "Didn't just yesterday you say that kun-ban-what-ever means hello? What'd you say to her?"

"_Ohayoo_ (OH-AW-HOE) means, good morning" Jean said, "_Konban wa_(CON-BEN-WAH) means, Good evening. _Konnichiwa_ (CON-KNEE-SHE-WA) means, hello."

"Oh this is going to take a while to learn," Kitty sighed as she put in another spoon full of eggs into her mouth.

"Can't we just make _her_ learn English instead of _us_ learning Japanese?" Kurt asked, "I don't need to know another language as it is."

"No, we're going to have to make her feel welcomed for the time being," Charles wheeled into the dinning room where everyone was seated and already eating, "When she's feeling more welcomed, we'll try to teach her English."

"Ohayoo Xavier-sensei!" Yoshiko smiled and waved at him.

"Why does she keep calling him _sensei_?" Kitty asked, "It's like a title for him, and why'd she call Jean one sand or what ever she said."

"_Sensei_ (SEN-SAY) means respectable teacher, and _Oneesan_ (OWE-EH-SAN) means respectable older sister," She ruffled Yoshiko's hair, "Yoshiko-imooto."

"Younger sister?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, very good Kitty," The Professor smiled at the group of people at the table, "I have to go talk to Mr. McCoy about Yoshiko's education, when Ororo comes in will someone please tell her to watch Yoshiko for me?"

Just then Ororo came walking in, she was still in her robe, she walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup and filled in to the brim with dark coffee.

"I'd be more then happy to Charles, I'm sure me and Yoshiko will get along fine," Ororo smiled and sat across from Yoshiko at the table, "Am I right little one?"

"Hai!" Yoshiko giggled.

"Bye Auntie O!" Evan grabbed an apple and his skate board and headed out the door.

"Come straight home after school!" Ororo yelled after him, the others started to get up and leave also.

"The lot of you!" Logan yelled also as he walked into the kitchen as well, "We have a training session today and you better hope you aren't late!"

"Bye Mr. Logan!" Kitty yelled back, "Bye Ororo!"

"Bye Professor!" Jean yelled as she went out the door with Scott, Kurt, and Rouge, "I'll make sure they won't be late Logan!"

With the slam of the door the whole mansion was quiet again, Xavier gave a small wave and he left the dinning room. Ororo looked up at Logan who had switched on the TV to the news.

"Any plans today Logan?" Ororo asked getting up, she grabbed a plate and set it in front of Yoshiko, "Go ahead and eat something hun."

"Mm-kay!" Yoshiko completely disregarded the plate and grabbed an pear, she got up and left the room and started to hum a song neither Ororo or Logan could recognize.

"What a personality," Ororo said as she watched Yoshiko leave, "I'm not sure, but I don't think that pear is going to sustain her till lunch."

"Anything is possible." Logan mumbled, he flipped threw a red book with weird designs on it.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"About..."

"Japanese, the Professor suggested it." Logan mumbled as he took a sip of the coffee he made, "Not like the kid will ever talk to me any way's."

"Oh dear!"

"What?"

"I forgot! I'm suppose to be watching her!"

"What a great baby sitter..."

"Oh hush!" Ororo put down her cup and raced out of the kitchen, "Yoshiko!"

Ororo searched threw out all of the mansion, she was about to give up and get a search party when she saw Yoshiko sitting up in a tree across the garden eating her pear she had got from the kitchen. Ororo raced outside and threw the garden, when she got there Yoshiko wasn't. She looked about but still no Yoshiko.

"Yoshiko!"

She herd a small giggle come from behind her, she whirled around to find Yoshiko with sticky hands and a sticky face giggling. She smiled up at Ororo, who was frowning.

"Don't ever run off like that!" Ororo said, she picked Yoshiko up and starred into her multi colored eyes.

Yoshiko looked down ashamed, she didn't need to know the language in order to know she was being scolded at, she gave a small whimper and peered back up at Ororo.

"Sore-me," Yoshiko whispered.

"Oh Yoshiko," Ororo said, she wiped Yoshiko's face off of the pear juice with the edge of her robe, "You don't have to be sorry, just try to stay close all right hun?"

"Okie" Yoshiko said, her smile had returned magically.

Ororo put Yoshiko down on the ground and took her tiny sticky hand and led her back to the mansion, she led Yoshiko back to her bedroom and told her to change into some different clothes.

Yoshiko closed the door behind her and locked it, she went to her dresser, she pulled out a white under shirt and put it on. She grabbed her bright orange sari and put it on over it, the sari went above her ankles by two inches and her bare feet felt good on the soft carpet beneath them. She had a small jade beaded anklet on with a jade pendent of a fox running, she fingered it fondly and then put her over coat away that she'd been wearing. She opened up the big window to the balcony, she peered over the ledge and stopped. She froze dead in her tracks, a small whimper came out from her as she fell to her knees and hugged them tightly.

Ororo changed into a royal purple wrap skirt with a white tube top, she put her hair up into a purple wrap and let a bead necklace dangled on her long neck. When she came back to Yoshiko's room she waited, Yoshiko still wasn't done changing? She rapped on the door, and said her name but Yoshiko would not answer.

"Yoshiko?" She rapped on the door again, "Are you in there?"

Something was wrong, she tried to open the door but it was locked. She sent a surge of lightning into the lock blasting it open. She barged in and looked about, she found Yoshiko huddled in the corner of the open balcony, Ororo ran over to her and picked her up and walked into the hall trying to comfort the small child.

"Yoshiko! What's wrong!?"

"What's going on Ororo?" Charles wheeled into the hall with Hank right behind him, "Is something wrong?"

"It's Yoshiko, she's prettified!" Ororo said, "I left her in her bedroom to change and when I came back she was huddled at the window!"

Charles wheeled over and put a hand on Yoshiko's cheek, a memory of looking out the window surged threw him. Normally he wouldn't have been scared of looking out a window, but the memory nearly scared him to death. He gasped and pulled away from the shivering child.

"Oh, it's nothing, she's just afraid of heights." Charles said, "When she looked out the window she got scared, get her some juice and she'll be fine."

"No, she can't be scared of heights, it's not possible," Ororo said, she brushed aside Yoshiko's bangs, "She was just outside climbing a tree!"

"Maybe she can only with stand so high," Hank said, "There are some cases like that, but they aren't very common."

"Is that true hun?" Ororo smiled at Yoshiko, "Let's go get you some juice all right?"

Yoshiko nodded and the two walked down the hall hand in hand out of sight, Hank looked down at Charles and sighed.

"I'm used to teaching teenagers of my language, but I guess I'll have to adjust," Hank said, he forced a smile, "She seems like a very happy child here, maybe we can start her on schooling sooner."

"It's all right Hank, I'll teach most of her other subjects." Charles said, "I have to give you PE for obvious reasons and I figured you'd enjoy teaching her Science."

"Enjoy I will, I always love a challenge," He chuckled, "I'll be ready whenever she is."


	5. Accident Prone Yoshiko

****

Chapter Four

Accident Prone Yoshiko

A few weeks passed, and Yoshiko was becoming more accustomed to the Institute and it's inhabitants. She got along with everyone there, and surprisingly enough, Logan even didn't mind her!

"It's just the way she smiles!" Kitty giggled, "She's so innocent!"

Yoshiko befriended Hank, who tried his hardest to make Science interesting for her. They decided that she probably shouldn't have PE because Logan would be drillings her allot now that she was being home schooled. She staid in the boundaries of the Institute and never left them, you could find her outside allot or playing in a tree. Yoshiko didn't eat much, she had a pear every morning and two pears at dinner and they never found her eating anything else. She'd patrol the halls of the Institue at night, she never slept, she never even looked tired.

One Saturday afternoon Logan was drilling a bunch of the newer students there along with Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Yoshiko. It was indoors in the danger room, and he figured it'd be a good chance to figure out what kind of abilities Yoshiko had. They changed her into a basic X-Men uniform, it took them a whole week to get it just right because of her small size. Her boots went to her knees and black gloves that went to her elbows, her hair was always put down to rim her small face and never really seemed to grow.

"Come on Yoshiko! Jump!" Rahne Sinclair from Iralnd, a mutant with the ability to change into a wolf or werewolf at will, tried to encourage Yoshiko to jump across the holographic image of a cliff to the other side, "I'll catch you! It's all right!"

"B-but I can't!" Yoshiko had learned quite a bit of English over the past weeks from Professor Xavier, but her thick sweet accent staid intact, "I'll fall!!"

"Come on Yoshiko!" Roberto Dacosta, a mutant that can convert the sun's eneergy into strength and flight, yelled after her, "Just don't think! Just do it!"

Yoshiko turned around and took a few passes before she turned back and ran, she ran with all her might and jumped, she went sailing through the air but she didn't get all th way to the edge.

"AWW CRUD!!"

She closed her eyes tightly getting ready for impact, her legs kicking underneath her.

"Gott-cha!" Rahne grabbed Yoshiko's arms right before she was about to fall, they've became really good friends over the past couple weeks, "See! I told you!"

"Thank you!!!" Yoshiko was pulled up out of the cliff's edge and onto the hard ground, she started to twirl in circles out of peer joy, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She twirled too fast and when she wanted to stop she tripped right off the edge and back into the cliff's belly, immediately the hologram disappeared and an energy wrapped around her and lowered steadily back onto the ground. When the energy disappeared Jean gave a small wave from the control center of the danger room.

"Aw Yoshiko!" Kitty grumbled, "You almost did it!"

"Well, technically she did," Jean said as she and Logan descended from the control room, "She just got too excited."

"I'm sorry, I'll try it again if you want," Yoshiko said as she lowered her head.

"Ten push ups kiddo," Logan said, "I herd you say the word _can't_."

Everyone found that Yoshiko would say that word often, Logan started to get sick of it and decided to make a rule. If she said the word, "can't" she'd have to do ten push-ups.

"Aw Logan! You know I can't-er-crap!" Yoshiko winced, she didn't it again.

"Twenty," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Um, you know I'm not _capable_ of!" Yoshiko said, "Doing that many push-ups! Ha!"

"Thirty for'getten smart..."

"Can't I just run laps or something?" Yoshiko mumbled as she got down on her knees, "I like running! Why can't it be running?"

"It's a punishment," Evan said, "If you like running and we made you do something you like every time you said _can't_ then you'd say it more!"

"1, but I, 2, don't see, 3, how this, 4, will help, 5, me!!" Yoshiko frowned every time she got close to the ground, "9! 10!" She stopped in mid-push, "What comes after ten!?"

"Eleven!" Rahne rolled her eyes just like Logan, "Really Yoshiko!"

"Elfen? Aven? Elfenen? Aw forget this!" Yoshiko rolled her eyes as well and went back to her push-ups, "Zyuuiti! Zyuuni! Zyuusan! Zyuusi! Zyuugo! Zyuuroku!"

"What is she saying!?" Kitty yelped as she looked to Jean.

"She's counting in Japanese," Jean sighed, "Yoshiko, it's not very good to just give up like that! You'll never learn then."

"Nizyuu! _Doo itasimasite_! Nizyuu iti! Nizyuu ni! Nizyuu san!" Yoshiko was now at 24, "Nizyuu si! Nizyuu go! Nizyuu roku! Nizyuu siti!"

"What'd she say and what number is she on?" Roberto asked, "I lost track a while ago."

"She's on 28 and she said don't mention it," Jean sighed and looked to Logan, "What are we going to do now? We've been jumping off cliffs now for over an hour."

"Everyone is dismissed except Yoshiko," Logan said, he looked down at Yoshiko who stopped and started to mumble stuff in Japanese which he was sure weren't praises, "We're going to go over some basic things until she gets them down like breathing.

"Bye Yoshiko!" Rahne waved, "See you at dinner!"

"Bye Jean! Bye Mr. Logan" Kitty waved bye also, "Bye Yoshiko!"

"Bai!!" Yoshiko waved back as they left.

"Come on, get up off the ground," Logan said, he held out his hand for her to get up.

"I've do it on myself," Yoshiko got up and dusted herself off.

"I _can_ do it _by_ myself," Jean corrected her, "Your English has improved allot Yoshiko, but you still need some reminders and tips."

"Right, enough chit chat, let's get on to some serious business," Logan walked up the tower to the control room and typed in some things on the control board, the hologram projectors disappeared and a balance beam, some bars and some mats came out of the ground and replaced them, "Jean, help her up on the balance beam."

Jean picked Yoshiko up and placed her on the high balance beam, Yoshiko peered about wondering what to do. Jean took Yoshiko's hand and guided her across the balance beam, she turned her around on the beam and let go of Yoshiko's waist so she could do it on her own.

"Iya!" Yoshiko yelped, "Kuru usiro!" (No! Come back!)

"Come on Yoshiko, you can do it," Jean took a few steps back allowing Yoshiko to move freely, "We just want to see your acrobatic abilities, or if you have them at all." Yoshiko still didn't move from the spot, "It's easy, just walk one end to the other."

"Yame-ru? (Give Up?)" Logan asked from the control room, a slight smile on his face, "We can stop here if you like Yoshiko."

"Logan, quit tormenting," Ororo walked into the danger room, she was in her x-men uniform, her arms were crossed and frowning up at Logan, "Yoshiko, go ahead."

Yoshiko put her hands out parallel from each other in hope to gain some kind of balance, she picked up one foot and her knee that was still standing buckled underneath her. She waved about frantically and gave a small yelp before she fell off the balance beam, Jean wrapped her mind around Yoshiko and hovered her there for a moment before replacing her back on the beam.

"Try it again," Jean said with a smile, "Slowly."

Yoshiko gave a small nod and put out her hands again, she closed her eyes and tried to walk across the beam. She took one step, and then another, and then!

"IYA!" Yoshiko tumbled off the beam as Jean's mind wrapped around her again.

She lowered Yoshiko down onto the ground this time and let go, Jean looked up at Logan who didn't seem too happy. Balance was definitely not one of Yoshiko's abilities, they figured that out from day one when she fell into the fish pond in the garden.

"Try the mats Yoshiko," Ororo waved over to the mats, "Maybe beams aren't your thing, who knows, you might be better at these."

But she wasn't, Yoshiko's arms kept on buckling underneath her when she tried a cart wheel and the only thing she could do was a somersault. Even then, her somersault was messy and she never tucked in her knees and didn't bounce back up like others did. Logan's expression never changed, if she couldn't do any basic moves there's no possible way she can defend herself physically. What if she lost her powers one day and all she had to defend herself was her fists? He sighed, she wouldn't last a day. He typed something in and the balance beam and mats disappeared, he didn't want to see her get hurt on the high bars so he didn't even bother testing her on those. Logan descended from the control and ruffled Yoshiko's hair.

"Your free to go kiddo, but I think you have a class with Mr. McCoy right now?" Logan smirked, "Keep up the good studies I've herd."

"Mm-kie!" Yoshiko turned around and left with a wave to go change out of her uniform.

"Oh Logan... what are we going to do with her?" Ororo asked as she watched Yoshiko turn the corner, "She'll never make the team, even though she'd make a fine edition, her abilities will go to waste and she'll stay cooped up in this mansion..."

"We'll just have to work with her harder," Jean sighed, "Maybe she's a good fighter."

"Nope, Monks are raised not to fight. She probably doesn't have a bad bone in her body," Logan sighed also.

"She hasn't been outside the mansion's boundaries since she arrived," Ororo led them out of the danger room and into the elevator, "Maybe Jean, you and some of the other girls from the Institute can go to the mall or something with her, she won't wear anything but that orange outfit that she got from the Temple. I'm sure she'd like some new clothes."

"Doubtfully, once again Monks are raised to wear those basic outfits all their lives practically." Logan said, he pressed a button to the main floor "I was surprised she had that coat."

"It isn't even hers," Jean mumbled, "It doesn't even fit her correctly, it was probably that guy's the Professor was talking about. Dekua was his name?"

"Oh, which by the way, is coming by in two weeks," Ororo said, she hung to the rail, she was never really fond of enclosed places, being clasterphobic and all, "Charles said that Dekua and some of the Monks from the Temple will be coming by to check up on her. They said it has been three years now since they received her and they want to celebrate."

"That sounds like fun!" Jean said, "I'm sure Yoshiko would love that!"

The elevator stopped on their floor, the three exited and gave their byes as they went their separate way. Not to see each other until dinner, Logan headed to Charles' office. He rapped on the door and entered before he could be answered.

"Logan, please, have a seat," Xavier motioned to the pair of chairs by his desk, "And how is our Yoshiko?" He paused, he didn't need to read minds to see the look on Logan's face that was usually emotionless, but somehow, Logan looked depressed, "That bad?"

"Mm, the kid has no balance what's so ever, being raised in the Temple as far as she can remember I guarantee she's a lousy fighter," Logan propped a foot on his other knee and leaned back into the chair, "Although, being young, she can probably learn some basic fighting skills easily. I mean, she learned English easily enough."

"Hm, I understand," Xavier folded his arms across his chest and starred at his desk in deep thought, "Logan."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to teach her everything you know, and then some." Xavier looked up from his desk, "As far as powers go, me and Jean will deal with that, but I want to make sure she can defend herself without using her powers."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at Xavier, he shook his head and sighed, "Sure, Professor."


	6. Practice, Practice, Practice

****

Chapter Five

Practice, Practice, Practice

"AI-YEA!" Yoshiko whirled around and did a spinning jump kick.

Logan stepped to the left and grabbed her ankle in mid air, and preventing her from landing, sending her to the ground with a loud thud.

"You need to gain speed kiddo," Logan smirked, "No speed, and they can see you attack before you even try."

Yoshiko starred at the blue sky on her back, her bangs mocked her as they swayed in her face from the cool breeze passing by. The grass beneath her tickled her bear feet, with a groan she sat up and starred up at Logan from the ground.

"Yes Logan-sensei," Yoshiko mumbled, "May I try again please."

"If your up to it kiddo," He held out a hand for her to get up.

She ignored it and got up herself, for a strange reason she always refused people's helped weather it was a small thing like getting up off the floor or a big thing like homework. Yoshiko stood up, she brushed aside her black and white bangs and put her hands together and bowed deeply before she took a low cat stance.

"Persistent little kid isn't she?" Scott said as he watched from the library window.

"She's been at it all day with Logan," Kurt said, this time he had a real banana in his hand that he was munching away at, "Poor girl, it's just bringing down her self esteem, she'll never be able to beat Logan."

"Oh come on! She's a very bright kid, I'm sure she'll figure it out somehow!" Jean said, she snapped the book shut that she was reading, "I say after her practice we take her out for a day on the town, I bet she's never seen a grocery store before!"

"Oh that sounds fun!" Kitty giggled, "I'm sure she'd like that! What do you think Rogue?"

"Me? Na, I have some homework that's due tomorrow," Rogue lied, she didn't really want to go anywhere with Jean, "Besides, I've just got back from the mall the other day."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jean said, "We'll pick something up for you if you want."

"No thanks," Rogue grabbed a book and pretended to read it, "I'm fine."

"AI--AHH!"

Yoshiko was about to do a high kick to Logan's face but he hit the ground and kicked her leg she was standing on out beneath her sending her back to the ground whence she came. She fell with a thud and a loud groan, she quickly got up and bowed again.

"Please Sensei!" Yoshiko pleaded, "May I try again? I'm bound to-"

"-No," He finished before she could start, "You've been at it all morning, I think it's time we stop." He grabbed a towel off a near by tree and tossed it to her, "Will'yea quit calling me Sensei?"

He grabbed an extra towel and wiped the little beads of sweat from his face, Yoshiko grabbed the towel out of the air and threw it to the ground.

"Onegaisimasu!!" Yoshiko yelped. (Please!!)

"Later," Logan grumbled reluctantly, "Later tonight, when it's cooler."

"Yakusoku-suru!" (Make it a promise!)

"Sure, sure, fine, fine, I promise!" He picked up the towel from the ground and threw it at her face, "Now go back to English! Your making me think!"

"Arigatoo gozaimasu!! (Thank you very much!!)"

Yoshiko giggled and stepped into the shadow of the tree, with a small blink of the eye she seemed to blend in, she was gone before he could notice she was.

Yoshiko was transported by the shadows to her bedroom, she striped off the white fighting uniform they had given her and jumped into a clean orange sari and white under top. She glanced at her sandals that staid lined up by the door, she hadn't worn them even once since she arrived. She never had to. She was either inside, traditional Japanese don't wear shoes indoors, or she was outside where it was starting to get nice and warm and she felt like it wasn't necessary to wear shoes.

She looked up when she herd a knock on the door, she walked over to open it up to see Kitty standing out there with one of her giddy smiles on her face.

"Hey Yoshiko!" Kitty stepped inside when Yoshiko opened it wider for her to enter, "Me and some of the others are going into town, do you wanna come with? We were going to get some ice cream, have you had ice cream?"

"Eye-see Sk-team?"

"Ice, cream," Kitty said nice and slow, they were told by Mr. McCoy when ever Yoshiko tried to say something, to repeat it more slowly and sound it out so she'll learn it quicker, "It's a frozen treat your bound to love! Everyone loves ice cream! Even the Professor!"

"Really?" Yoshiko cocked her head, "Yes! Time?"

"We're leaving right now, get your shoes on!" Kitty left with a wave as she phased threw the ground below, "We'll meet you in the garage!"

Yoshiko grabbed her jade pendent off from her dresser and quickly put it on her right ankle, she grabbed her thin leather sandals and tied them on. She ran to a shadow, with a blink, and was out of sight.

"Aisukurimu!" (Ice Cream!)

"Let's hit the ice cream shop first!" Kurt said, "I'm hungry!"

"What's new?" Scott looked back at Kurt threw the rearview mirror.

"What does aisukurimu taste like?" Yoshiko asked, Kitty and Kurt cocked their heads and looked at Yoshiko who was sitting between them in the back seat of the car and then to Jean who was sitting in the front seat with Scott.

"_Aisukrimu_, (EYE-SOOK-RAYE-MU) it's ice cream in Japanese," Jean said with a giggle, "Yoshiko, say it in English or we won't get you any."

"But it's hardest word!" Yoshiko gave a small jump as they passed a large truck, the convertible's winds whipped around the car with speeds of 50 and 60.

"But it's _a hard_ word," Jean corrected her, "Come on, you can do it, just get use to it!"

"Icea Creamasu!" Yoshiko tried to say it but it didn't come out quite right, "Ice a creamay? Ice cremus? Icea Creamay?"

"Eye-ceas" Kitty said slowly, "Kree-eem."

Kitty couldn't help but giggle when Yoshiko frowned and stuck out her tongue at her own feet, they pulled up to the ice cream shop and everyone pilled out. Yoshiko skipped in and popped up on her tippy toes to see over the counter, which everyone else could see over easily, she starred at the many colors in awe and looked up at Scott.

"Which one is ice cream-may?" Yoshiko asked.

"Well, they all are acutely," Scott bent down to her level and pointed at a pink one, "Like, that one is ice cream, but it tastes like strawberries." He pointed to a brown one, "That one too, but it tastes like chocolate."

"Wow!!" Yoshiko peered at the ice cream in awe, "I want try them all!!"

"I _want to_ try them all," Jean corrected her, "Just pick one flavor, and next time you can try a different one all right Yoshiko?"

"Hai!"

Once they had all gotten their ice creams. -Kurt three scoops rocky road, Kitty one scoop vanilla, Scott one scoop chocolate chip mint, Jean one scoop bubble gum, and Yoshiko one baby cone of green tea ice cream.- They all headed to the mall to go look around and see if any new shops had opened, Scott wanted to stop at the magazine store and buy a monthly issue of "Garage Monthly" Kurt wanted to check out the cook books, so the boys dropped Kitty, Jean and Yoshiko at the mall and they left to the book and magazine shop.

"We'll be back in an hour!" Scott said as the two drove off, "See-yea!"

"See you!" Yoshiko waved bye to them also, "See you!"

"Come on Yoshiko," Kitty said as their small group went into the mall, "Do you wanna get some new clothes?"

"Clowe-th-es?" Yoshiko managed to spit out, "Nani?" (What?)

"Klothe-thes," Jean said slowly as she pulled on Yoshiko's sleeve, "If you like the ones you have now that's okay, we can do something else. But if you like we can get you a new outfit for when Dekua comes down."

"Really!" Yoshiko squealed, "I can!?"

"Sure!" Kitty picked Yoshiko up and prepped her up on her waist, "Why not!"

They found the nearest clothes department and picked out three new pairs of jeans and two shorts, two shirts, two tank tops, and one sweater, for Yoshiko and a new pair of tenni shoes that they guessed she probably wouldn't wear out very easily considering she hardly even wore her sandals she had then.

They were walking out of a shoes department when they saw Lance and his group walking in their direction. Kitty and Jean both stopped in their tracks, was it such a good idea to let Yoshiko meet up with them? What if they told Mystique? Mystique would surely go after such a young mind to toy with, and to turn against Charles Xavier.

The group consisted of Lance Alvers, a teen who could make geographical tremors. Tambitha "Boom Boom" Smith, who could make small telekenitic bombs. Fredrick "Freddy" J. Dukes who could become immovable mass, he is very strong and also very fat. Todd "Toad" Tolansky, he has very stronge leg muscles and a prehensile tongue, and could spit out large amounts of slim from his mouth, his skin was also very discolored. Last but not least, Mystique, or her given name; Raven Darkhome. She is a lady in her last twenties with a morphing capavlility, cerilean skin and pure yellow eyes. She is the person who created the "Brother Hood of Mutants" a group bent on Mutants taking over the world and human civilization as we know it.

"Dotira-sama? (They are?)" Yoshiko tugged on Kitty's shirt and pointed at the other party, "Tomodatis? (Perhaps, friends?)"

"Hm? Dono? (Hm? What?)" Kitty looked down at Yoshiko, and then back up at Jean, "What do we do?"

"Act normal," Jean said, as she led the way, "If they ask, she's a daughter of my Dad's friend and she's from out of town."

Kitty nodded, Yoshiko on the other hand was a bit confused. The three walked past the other group and ignored them as if they were just passing people, Yoshiko peered up at Pietro and gave a small smile.

"Whose the kid?" Pietro asked as he stopped, "New student of Xavier's?"

"No," Jean said casually, "She's a daughter of my Dad's friend, Yoshiko is from out of town and we're just showing her around Bayville."

Boom Boom looked Yoshiko up and down, "What's with the toga?"

"Watashi moosiwake? (Excuse me?)" Yoshiko stopped peering at Pietro and peered up at Boom Boom instead.

"She said nothing," Jean said as she put a hand on Yoshiko's shoulder, "Come on, let's go."

Lance looked to Kitty, Kitty blushed and gave a small wave as she turned to catch up with Yoshiko and Jean. He watched as the three girls walked away and out of hearing distance, he looked to Freddy and Pietro.

"Mutant?" Freddy asked as he watched them leave also.

"Most definitely," Lance said, he looked to Pietro, "Should we tell Mystique?"

"No..." Pietro mumbled, "Not right now at least..."


	7. A Gift, A Curse, A Destiny

****

Chapter Six

A Gift, A Curse, A Destiny.

A few days past, no sign of Mystique or of the Brother Hood.

The long wait for Yoshiko had finally ended and the day had arrived when Dekua and some of the other Temple Monks would be coming to the institute to check up on Yoshiko and her progress.

It was a Sunday morning, 4:37 in the morning, and Yoshiko was trying to decided if she should wear her traditional orange sari or her new American clothes that she bought last week with Jean and Kitty. She got very frustrated and just put on both, her sari dress over her blue jeans and she put on a sandal on one foot and a tenni shoe on the other. She left her hair hanging in her face and scurried down the hall, and down the stairs to the front door of the mansion. She took a seat on the floor by the door and sat there starring at it as if waiting for Dekua to walk right on in.

Kurt woke before all the others, he got dressed and didn't bother to put on his hologram watch -Yoshiko was finally use to him- he teleported into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and a pear. He started to teleport around the school in search of Yoshiko, he was just about to give up looking for her when he saw her sitting in front of the front door peering up at it as if waiting for something to happen. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, a bit startled she looked over her shoulder to see Kurt holding out a pear for her. She took it in her small hand and smiled up at him.

"Arigato Kurt-oniisan, (Thank you Kurt,)" Yoshiko said as she took a bite of the pear, "Onegai-simasu kakaru seika" (Please. Take a seat.)

"Um... okay?" Kurt wasn't too good with the Japanese language, but he took a wild guess and sat down next to her, "What are you waiting for Yoshiko? You can go outside when ever you want, you don't have to wait for someone to tell you you can."

"Ano hito irassy-aru..."

"What?"

"Hm?" Yoshiko shoke her head and looked up at Kurt, "I sorry, I did not mean to mumble." She fumbbled with the pear in her hands, "I waiting for Dekua and others, why you wait?"

"You looked like you could use a friend," Kurt gave a small smile, "May I ask you a question? How can you never sleep? Have you even ever tried!?"

"Seep? Slep? Slee-eep?" Yoshiko stumbled with that word, "Xavier-sensei has encouraged me to try to but I never feel," she stopped and looked off into the distance as if looking for the right word.

"Tired?" Kurt asked, "Out of energy?"

"Hai! That word!" Yoshiko took another bite of her pear.

Kurt ruffled her hair and stood up, he would never understand her! Are all little kids like that? He teleported to the kitchen, grabbed another paer and teleported back and handed it to her with the one she already had.

"Here! You need to eat some more," Kurt said, "Your all skin and bones!"

Charles walked into the darkness, yes walked. He was fully aware that this was just a dream, but somehow it felt more than real. The ground was covered with thick cold fog, cold? How can a dream _feel_ cold? He ignored the fact he could feel the coldness around him and continued to walk into the foggy surroundings. He stopped dead in his tracks when he herd a soul piercing scream, it sounded like a someone was being tormented, it sounded like... Yoshiko!

"Yoshiko!" Charles yelled into the dank fog, "I'm coming!!" He raced through the fog, cutting through it like a hot knife threw ice, "Yoshiko! Stay calm! I'm coming!!"

He ran, and ran through the fog but never reaching the destination where the screaming was coming from. The scream grew louder and more heart breaking, he wanted to reach her! He wanted to help her! But he couldn't get to her!

"Boku onegai simasu desita!!" (Please help me!)

"I'm coming!"

He tried to reach out to her mentally but nothing worked, his powers seemed dead in this shadow realm. So, he ran faster, in hope to make a difference between their distances. The screaming seemed more frantic, more soul killing, until-- it stopped... Charles shook his head in fear, he didn't want to know what had done this to such an innocent child.

He stopped, he saw Yoshiko standing and looking down at something at her feet, he ran to her side to see what had happened.

"Yoshiko, are you--" He gasped and looked at the child at Yoshiko's feet.

He dropped to the ground and cradled her in his arms. It was Yoshiko, the Yoshiko in Charles's arms was a Yoshiko with white hair, pale skin, and her neck was bruised with finger markings as if something choked her to death... not something, but someone. He looked up at the other Yoshiko, she had black hair and her eyes were darker than anything he'd ever seen. Her eyes glared at the limp body in Charles's arms, dark Yoshiko raised her hand and a black fire rose from the dead Yoshiko's body. Charles dropped her from the touch of the flames, her body disappeared into ash and the dark Yoshiko was the only one left.

"Yoshiko..." Charles stood on his legs at looked down at her, "Why?... What are you trying to tell me..."

"You seem nice...:" Yoshiko's voice was harsh and rusty, "But, you can't help me...."

"Yoshiko!" Charles took her by the shoulders and bent down to her level, he starred into those dark eyes, "Please! I can help you. Just let me!"

"I tego arcana dei...." Yoshiko waved and the walls of the dream seemed to crumble at her very touch....

Professor Charles Xavier woke with a start as he gasped greedily for the air around him, he looked about as if waiting for something to jump out and attack him. He settled down when he realized he was back in the real world, his heart beat rushed back up when he herd screams come from the student's corridors. He tried to get to his feet but fell to the floor when he remembered he couldn't walk, he rushed his chair over to him with his mind and propped himself up in it and wheeled down the hall to the other's rooms. He first entered Kurt's to see he wasn't there, he went to the next one. Evan's room was covered in spikes, his room was always like that when he had a nightmare.

"Evan! What is it!?" Charles looked back down the hall to see the other students start to come into the hall, some crying, some shivering with fear but trying to comfort the others. It was total chaos.

"It's Yoshiko!" Evan stumbled out of his bed, "Something's wrong!"

Kurt teleported into the hall, his looked about frantically and ran to the professor when he saw him. His face had panic written all over it.

"It's Yoshiko!" Kurt said, "Something's wrong with her! Come quickly!"

Charles followed Kurt as he led the way, the rest of the school followed as well in bewilderment. They wanted to know the answers to their questions and what had happened, when Kurt showed Yoshiko sitting on the floor by the front door with her hands cupped around her ears screaming all the students started to talk and ask questions all at once.

"That's the girl from my dream!"

"Is she all right!?"

"What's going on!?"

"Hey! That's Yoshiko!!"

"QUIET!!!!!" Charles yelled at the top of his lungs, the place was silenced at once except Yoshiko's screaming, Charles never had to yell at the students before like that, "EVERYONE! Please!! Just calm down! Where's Jean Grey!?"

"I'm right here Professor!" Jean came down from the steps, she was still in her nightgown, the students parted letting her pass, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Charles noticed the small sparks of black and white lightning come from Yoshiko's hair and her tightly closed eyes, "Look, I want you to put a shield over her in case she starts to fire."

"Tyotto... tyotto... tyotto..." Yoshiko's screaming ceased and came down to a hushed whisper, "Tyotto... tyotto... tyotto...."

"What is she saying?" Ororo walked over to where Charles and Jean were, she was wrapped in her robe, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Tyotto," Jean said as she wrapped her mind around Yoshiko, "It means, I'm not afraid."

"What does she have to be afraid about?" Kitty asked as she watched from a distance.

"It was probably the other kid," Rogue said, "I had a dream, Yoshiko was killed from this one kid. Maybe she's fighting the thing mentally."

"You had that dream too?" Rahne asked.

"I had it too!" Evan said, "Did we all have that dream!?"

"Tyotto... tyotto... tyotto..." Yoshiko's hands dropped from her ears and she grew limp and laid out on the floor, "Tyot.. to... tyotto... tyo........"

She fell silent, her screaming gone, her voice along. Charles looked to Jean and nodded, she dropped her shield. Charles wheel closer to Yoshiko's limp body, he raised her with his mind. She looked so quiet, so peaceful, but he couldn't see the years of pain that lay beneath her eyes. He brushed aside her bangs, he never seen her sleep before...

__

"Yoshiko?" He tried to reach her mentally.

When he got no response, he decided to walk into her mind himself. When he looked into it, it was like a blank piece of paper. No memory...

"Hm..?" Yoshiko's eyes started to flicker open, she gazed sleepily up at Xavier.

"Yoshiko," Xavier looked into those beautiful multicolored eyes, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes shut as she passed out in his lap. Just then the door bell rang, everyone starred at the double doors wondering who could it be at six in the morning. Jean opened the door, three Monks in the traditional orange robes stood on the door step.

"My name, is Dekua," One of the taller slender men said with a bow, "Is this where Professor Xavier-sama lives?"


	8. Run away

****

Chapter Seven

Run away.

"So, are you telling us that she looses her memory every three years?" Hank McCoy asked Dekua who was sitting by Yoshiko's bed side, "But, if she can't remember her past, or even her age... she could be older than Logan as far as we know!"

"She can't be that old," Ororo said, she sat in a chair across the room starring at the unconscious Yoshiko, "She must be only ten! Nine even!"

"It doesn't matter," Logan said, he had taken a seat by Ororo, "Take me for example, I look late thirties but I was in World War I...."

"Good point Logan," Charles couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Yoshiko, so many questions ran through his mind, "What day is today?"

"June sixth...." Dekua ran his fingers threw her thin hair, "This happens every three years, at six o-clock in the morning on the sixth month on the sixth day... 666..."

"Oh my..." Ororo put a hand over her mouth as she let go a small gasp.

"Is it possible we're dealing with something-- supernatural?" Mr. McCoy asked, "Her powers don't really have an origin, she can't control them at all except that walking threw in and out of shadows trick."

"Anything is possible Hank," Xavier looked up at the bedroom door when the other two Monks entered.

A short, chubby Monk with the same basic orange robe like the others entered the room with another one. He was holding a small mug filled with a steaming liquid, he walked over to Yoshiko as the other Monk sat her up in the bed. He opened her mouth and slowly poured some down her throat, she gagged as it went down. Her eyes flickered open and accidentally pushed the mug out of the Monk's hand, it shattered into pieces on the floor of the bedroom.

"Where am I!?" Yoshiko gasped for air as Dekua pushed her back down into the bed.

"Calm down," He said, he pulled the covers up to her neck, "Your safe Yoshiko Seika."

"Yo-sh-eye-coe?" Yoshiko stammered, her sweet Japanese accent was gone. Her English was perfect as if she'd been able to speak it all her life, "Is that my name? W-where am I? W-who are you?"

"Amazing!" Hank spat out, "Simply amazing! Just yesterday she was struggling to say hello and now she's speaking it like a native! Her mind adapted to the environment's language! This is remarkable!"

"Wh--" Yoshiko stopped, she took a good look at Mr. McCoy's monstrous figure, that same fear lit up in her eyes.

"Oh no!" Charles wrapped his mind over her quickly, pushing aside the Monks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Black lightning shot out of her like needles, they thrashed against the invisible wall of Xavier's mind. Xavier could feel the pounds of the lightning, he concentrated harder into Yoshiko's mind and tried to talk to her.

"_Yoshiko! Calm down!!"_

It wasn't working, what was it he said that clamed her down the last time!?

"_It's all right?"_

He tried the first things that came to his mind.

"_No one is going to hurt you?"_

It hit him, what do all little kids want?

__

"Yoshiko Seika!! I'll protect you!!!"

Protection....

Kitty sat in a big comfy chair in one of the main libraries, her knees tucked in, she hugged them and rocked slowly back and forth. Jean sat across from her in a twin to Kitty's chair, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, all sat on a couch. Scott couldn't help but pace, he didn't want to sit down. He was just so restless he felt as if he sat down he'd miss everything.

"What is wrong with that kid!" Evan finally broke the silence, "She seems just so much like a problem child!"

"It's not her fault," Jean said, "She never asked to be a mutant... none of us did..."

Silence fell over the small group once again, Rogue shifted in her seat. She didn't like the silence all that much, she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Rogue," Scott jogged after her leaving the others in the library, "Where you going?"

"I'm going for a walk is all," Rogue mumbled.

"A walk to?"

"Well... it's no use just sit'in there worry'en," Rogue said as she and Scott walked down the empty hall ways, "I say we go to the Professor and ask him straight up if Yoshiko is going to be okay..."

"Mm-hm," Scott nodded in agreement, "Where are they are now?"

"I'm guessing, but I think all the adults are in Yoshiko's room," Rogue took a turn at the end of the hall and headed towards Yoshiko's room.

"Come in."

Charles answered before they even reached out to knock on the door, the two hesitantly opened the door and walked into the crowded room. They saw Dekua placing Yoshiko back onto the bed and covering her back up.

"Professor," Scott asked, "We want to know straight up, is she going to be all right?"

Rogue let out a sigh of relief, she didn't really want to be the one to ask Xavier. She was relieved Scott asked instead.

"Yes," Xavier looked up from where Yoshiko laid, "We'll find a way to break that gene... I'm not sure how, but we'll figure something out."

"What gene?" Rogue asked.

"One of her _abilities_ is that her memory is wiped completely blank every three years," Xavier wheeled over to the door and opened it up, "If we can break that gene, then maybe we can help her recall her past..." He sighed, "Now if you don't mind?"

Rogue looked to Scott, he nodded and the two left, Xavier looked to the others in the room.

"I'd like to be alone with her," Xavier said, "Maybe, while she's in her weak stasis, I can reach to her somehow..."

Logan got up and left, Ororo left, one by one everyone left. Dekua was the last to leave, hesitantly he let go of Yoshiko's small hand and closed the door behind him.

Charles wheeled over to her beside, she looked so peaceful, so calm... so innocent. He glanced at the half of her wear white dominated that part of the body, innocent. He shuttered when he looked to the dark side with the black hair, suicide? Did she kill herself in the dream? How'd she project it to all those people! Was it just the people in the institute? Could have been projected to all of Bayville? American? The world? If so two certain questions remained; How? And Why?

He took his hands and touched both of her temples, her closed eyes twitched as he entered her mind.

Nothing.

He was about to retreat when he herd soft whispers come from the back of her mind.

"_Terribilus est locus iste..."_ A small child walked into his sight, it was Yoshiko. All of her hair was white, her eyes shone with light radiance as if she was an angel. She wore a gown of white silk, it flowed to her toes and wrapped around her slim body. She should have had wings and a halo, but they seemed to be misplaced.

"_Yoshiko... it's me, Xavier,"_ He tried to reach out to her but something refrained him, "_Are you okay Yoshiko?"_

She walked closer to him, she took his hand in her hers and guided him in deeper into her mind. They walked farther, and farther. Until they came upon a small garden of white roses, a swing hung from a tall willow tree. She let go of his hand and ran to the tree giggling, she jumped on and waved him over to her.

"_Push me!"_ Yoshiko giggled, "_Please!"_

He reluctantly walked into the garden and to the willow tree, he went up behind her and pushed her softly so she swayed like the branches of the bowing tree.

"_Higher!"_ She giggled, "_Higher! I wanna touch the sky!"_

He smiled and pushed the small child higher into the sky, the two were laughing together, they were having so much fun they didn't even notice the roses start to turn black. The white roses turned as dark as night, so dark until they started to shrivel up and die right there. It was like a virus, one then two, then four, then eight. Until all the roses were gone and it infected the willow tree, Yoshiko noticed it first. She gave a hushed gasp and stopped giggling.

"_Go!"_ Yoshiko yelped as she jumped off the swing, "_Quickly! She comes!"_

"_Who? Whose coming?"_ Xavier looked to the dead roses, his question was answered.

__

She, came. Her black hair blended with her black robe, her eyes flowed with darkness as she glared to Xavier. She rose a hand to him like he'd seen before.

"_No!"_ Good Yoshiko jumped in the way, the black fire counter acted as she sent her own white flames,_ "Go! Xavier! Please!"_

"Fool!" Evil Yoshiko hissed, she knew her powers would only be counter attacked so she ran up to Xavier.

She was about to grab Xavier when the good Yoshiko sent a wave of energy to Xavier sending him flying threw the air and out of her mind, he watched as the evil Yoshiko turned on the other Yoshiko. She grabbed her by the neck as she strangled her and fog covered his vision...

He shot up in bed and found himself in reality gasping for air again.

"It's okay," Jean pushed him back into his bed, "Your going to be all right."

"Where's Yoshiko!?" Charles looked around the room, it was his own.

"Gone," Logan scoffed, he had his X-men uniform on and ready, "The Monks left to go look for her," He pulled over his mask and walked to the door, "So am I."

"W-what happened?" Charles pinched the middle between his eyes, he had a killer headache, "I can hardly remember anything."

"I went back to check up on Yoshiko, figuring you'd be done by then," Ororo said, her hands we clasped around a cup of coffee, they were shaking, "When I walked into her room she was gone and you were out cold, blood was coming from your forehead. But you have no cuts, it was almost like you were sweating blood."

That explains the headache, he thought, but where would she go? He remembered her words, they weren't in Japanese and they sure as hell weren't in English.

"Terribilus est locus iste..." He whispered, "What language si that?"

"It sounds Spanish," Jean said, she took a damp warm cloth and wiped his forehead from the cold sweat.

"No, it's Latin," Mr. McCoy said, "Repeat it Charles. Please?"

"Terribilus est locus iste," He repeated more clearly.

"Terribilus... terrible... est locus.... things happen... iste... here," Hank mumbled, he looked up from the ground and repeated what he figured out, "Terrible things happen here. But there's still that other phrase."

"I tego arcana dei." Ororo read from her memory, "I think..."

"Terrible things happen here," Hank rolled off, "Be gone... for I conceal the secrets of God..." He thought this over, "We have a _very_ powerful mutant on our hands."

"No kidding..." Scott said, he was leaning in the doorway, he was listening the whole time. He was decked out in his X-men uniform, "I'm gonna go catch up with Wolverine and help him look for Yoshiko."

"Good, more people looking for her will give us a better chance," Charles said from his bed, "Just don't hurt her! Report to us as soon as you find her."


	9. Kidnapped

****

Chapter Eight

Kidnapped

Yoshiko woke to find man at her bedside, passed out. His forehead was bleeding, he didn't look very well. She was confused. She didn't know where she was, and who was this man?

"M-Mr?" Yoshiko stuttered as she lightly nudged the man.

A terrible thought shot through her head, did I kill him? If I did, why don't I remember it? A small headache appeared, she wanted out of there. But where would she go? Didn't matter, as long as she got out she'd be fine. Right? She slid out of the bed, she was in a weird set of clothes... her shoes were different kinds, and she had an orange dress on over blue jeans. She walked over to a closet and pulled out a tank top, she took off the dress and slipped on the top. She took off the tenni shoe and grabbed the other sandal and put it on as well. When she was fully dressed she walked onto the balcony, fear shot up in her eyes.

"Oh Goodness!" She gasped as she stumbled back into the room, she was two stories up, "H-how am I going to get down!? It's so high up..."

She thought about it for a moment, and took a long breath. She straightened her back and forced herself out onto the balcony, she looked around. There was a tree by her window, she took another long breath and grabbed hold of a near by branch. She slowly, but surely, climb down from the tree. When she hoped down she looked up, wow that's a long ways up... she shook her head and turned around, and ran.

After a while of running around Bayville, Yoshiko stopped and decided to walk. The people at the place she was at were probably wondering who killed that man. She shuttered, did I kill him? She looked into a shop, her reflection starred back at her as she gazed into it. She fingered her white hair, and then fingered her black hair. She looked deep into the other child's eyes... they were so pretty, yet hideous.

She sighed and looked away, "Who am I..." She whispered, "...What, am I?"

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans, the tank top wasn't such a great idea. It was getting a little cold and it'd soon be dark in a couple of hours and probably colder. She shivered.

"Great, your out of that place," Yoshiko mused, "Now what genius?"

She walked around the small town, and she walked quicker when she noticed that people were starring at her. She looked nothing like them, her eyes were big and almond shaped, her hair was slip into two different colors like her eyes. Everyone was wearing a light jacket and she looked like she was ready to go to the beach, beach? How'd that word come about? In fact, what's a beach?

"Beach?" She shook her head and clasped her hands over her ears, "ARGH!"

She was so very confused, tears streamed from her eyes as she ran in a direction she wasn't even sure if it was a right direction. Right direction? Where was she going!? Her headache became worse with each passing thought. Tears streamed from her eyes like small rivers. She ran, until she came upon a park. She looked at the park in awe, it was so beautiful. So many trees, a dirt path with benches along the way. The grass was so green, and small rose bushes lined the path every now and then, she stopped running and decided to walk down the path and enjoy the beauty of it all.

Wolverine ran down the main allies of Bayville, he had a very faint sent on Yoshiko but nothing strong enough to follow. He perked up his ears when he herd Nightcrawler yelling after him to slow down.

He let go of a regretful sigh, "Why again are you following me?"

"Well *pant* when you find Yoshiko, you could probably use my help," Nightcrawler, Kurt, doubled over to catch his breath.

"I'm sure I can handle a ten year old...." Wolverine grumbled, "She's half my size..."

"Of course you can, I wouldn't doubt it in the least," Nightcrawler straightened up, he was just nearly to Wolverine's shoulder, "But convincing her to come with you, that's another story...," He glanced at Wolverine's extended metal claws, "Your not exactly the warm and fuzzy type."

"Whatever Elf Boy...," Wolverine turned his back and tried to pick up the scent again.

"Hmmm..."

Pietro sat on top of an apartment complex, it was right above where Nightcrawler and Wolverine were, he herd it all. He gave a small smirk and sped off, in a few seconds he appeared at the Brother Hood's boarding complex. He zoomed in and up the stairs, he rapped on Mystique's door. Mystique furiously opened the door and glared at Pietro.

"What. Do you want!?" She snarled, "I'm busy!"

"Tsk, tsk," Pietro waved a finger at her, "I bet you anything I have something more important though."

"Speak..."

"Well, you see, Xavier has a new student of his."

"So? He gets new students every other day!"

"This one is a run away," His smirk reappeared, "This one is ten years old..."

"Liar... mutants can't have their powers manifest until their at the very least in their teen years," She glanced at his smile, "... but something tells me your not lying..."

She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her, she locked it. Pietro was never sure why she locked it, if they really wanted into her room, no little lock was going to stand in the way of the Brother Hood.

"Where is she then?" Mystique said, her shrugged and unbelieving voice staying in contact

"I don't know," Pietro shrugged, "I'm just a messenger."

With a wink, and a gust of wind he was already gone. Mystique let go a furry of anger and slammed a fist into a near by wall, it went straight through it. She rubbed her knuckles and transformed into a black raven. She flew down stairs and out of the boarding complex from the door Pietro left open and went off to search Bayville.

Pietro zoomed down the streets of Bayville once again and found the rest of the Brother Hood loitering the streets. He tapped Lance's right shoulder, and ran in front of him when Lance turned around to see who it was.

"Hello there!" Pietro smiled his signature smile, "Mystique is already searching for the runt, let's go help shall we?"

"What are you talking about Pietro," Todd asked, she hated it when he talked cryptic, "What exactly are we searching for again?"

"Who here remembers Jean's new little friend at the mall that one day?" Pietro zoomed to the other side so he'd be part of the crowd and waved his hand, "Me!" He zoomed back so he'd be facing them again, "It just so happens that kid _was_ a mutant, and she's a run away... and she's only ten... let's go get her..."

Yoshiko sat on a bench in the middle of the park, the tears never seemed to have a beginning or an ending. Cold chills were sent back up her back when she remembered that man hunched over her bedside, dead. She wiped her eyes and buried the pain deep inside, constantly pushing, the world she knew aside. World she knew? She shook her head, she couldn't even remember being in a world. Did I have a family? Am I an only child? I bet I have a baby brother. Is my Mom pretty? Did those people at that one place kidnap me? If they did, is my Father panicking and looking for me right now? She starred at the ground beneath her feet, more tears rolled from her face and onto the ground. Her eyes darted back and forth as if she was looking for something, looking for something? What am I looking for!? She sobbed and more tears fell.

"She's in the park..." Wolverine said, he had a strong sent of her.

Wolverine was now accompanied by Cyclops and Nightcrawler, they were at the entrance of the Bayville Park.

"I'll search the east side," Cyclops said, "You two take the west. Call in if you find her."

The small party broke up and went their directions, it didn't take long for Wolverine to find her. It just so happens that the west side was were the sent was coming the strongest, he crouched behind a bush with Nightcrawler as they watched Yoshiko sit on a park bench. She was crying.

"I'll report to Cyclops," Wolverine said, his voice low but still that gruff tone that never left, "You keep her here, I'm going to go see what the Professor wants us to do."

"No problem."

Nightcrawler turned on his hologram watch and was now the average teenage boy, Kurt Wagner. He teleported in front of Yoshiko, she looked up with a small gasp.

"What are you looking for?" Kurt asked.

"An answer..." Yoshiko whispered, she got up and started to walk away, "I think..."

"It's not just gonna pop up you know."

"And why not!?" She snapped as she whirled around, "You just did!"

Small black sparks were coming from her hair and eyes.

"Whoa! Yoshiko! Calm down," He put his hands up to show he had no weapons of any sort, "I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanna talk!"

She glared at him, "About what..." She turned and started to walk away.

Kurt walked beside her, he didn't really want to leave that area since Wolverine said to keep her there. He shrugged. Oh well, at least I'm keeping track of her.

"Mm, nothing much," Kurt said, he shoved his hands into his pockets of his jeans, "You just seemed like you could use a friend..." The two walked down the dirt path, the sun was setting and it was starting to get dark.

After Wolverine had caught up with Cyclops, Cyclops used his communicator to reach Xavier.

"Professor," He reported, "Wolverine found Yoshiko and left her with Kurt... what now!?"

Flash backs of the first time he'd seem Yoshiko's powers came to mind, he ran down the hall only to almost get zapped by her. He shivered.

"I'm sending the rest of the team, I have locked on your location and they will be there shortly." Xavier reported back, "If we can just get Rogue to touch her once we can put her to sleep for the mean time, it'll give us some extra time to break her gene." He sighed, "Just try not to frighten the poor girl."

"All right," Wolverine said, "Tell him we'll meet the others at the front of the park."

"I herd you," Xavier said, "They'll be there momentarily."

"Why are you following me?" Yoshiko stopped in her tracks.

"Um...." Kurt had to think of an answer, quick.

"Not you..." She walked over to a bush and parted it slightly, "You."

Toad was there, he peered up at Yoshiko and gave a weak smile. He'd been following them most of the time.

"Er-- um... "

"Toad!" Kurt spat out, "What do you want with Yoshiko!" He teleported in front of Toad and between Yoshiko and grabbed him by the collar, "Where's the rest of your slime bucket team!"

Yoshiko stumbled back, how'd he do that? The first time she saw him pop up in front of her she thought she was just hallucinating. But that was real! She took a few more steps back, her face was a little more pale then usual, without being noticed she turned and ran in the other direction.

"Hey yo! Our team's better than yours now that we've got Miss. Witchie on our side!" Toad stopped, "Um... is by any chance one of the kid's tricks turning invisible?"

"No," Kurt looked to him puzzled and then back where Yoshiko was suppose to be, "Ah! She's gone!! Where'd she go!?"

Toad quickly spat in Kurt's face, Kurt let go of Toad and tried wipe the green gooky stuff off of his face. Toad took this opportunity to go chase after Yoshiko.

Yoshiko ran, once again, in which ever direction she felt like it. She quickly dodge the trees she kept on running towards, her speed wasn't very fast but pretty fast for a little kid. Rocks, low branches, trees, bushes, more rocks. She kept on jumping and doing, she just felt like running and never wanted to stop. If she did, what would happen?

"Hey there!" Quicksilver was running beside her, but something told her he could go faster, "Ah! Isn't it just nice to go for a late night jog around the park!"

"What do you want.." Yoshiko snapped at him, "I know your mocking me."

"Hey! We're all buds here right?" He gave his little signature smile, "How's about you come with me and I'll introduce you to some friends of mine!"

"No."

"Ooohh! That stung!" He shrugged, "But heck, who said I was asking?"

He quickly grabbed her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder, he sped off in the direction that he last saw Blob and Avalanche. Before he could even get very far he herd a soul killing scream. He looked over his shoulder at Yoshiko to see it was her.

"LET! GO OF ME!-- **NOW!!**"

White fire blazed up from her, the fire swarmed around her like armor. The fire was so violent it looked as if it had a mind of it's own, the fire was lashing out at anything in it's grasp, in fact it was about to engulf Quicksilver but Quicksilver quickly put her down on the ground. He watched in awe as the fire danced around Yoshiko, he knew he wouldn't be able to touch her without getting hurt himself. He was just about to run off and get reinforcements when he saw the flames seem to form a bubble around her. He around and saw Jean step out of the bushes, her mind clearly concentrating, she was the one who had the bubble around her. Others followed, Wolverine, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Spyke, Storm, and last but not least, Rogue.

"Step away from her Maximoff," Spyke glared daggers at him, in fact he made it own daggers and shot them at Quicksilver's feet.

Meanwhile, Yoshiko's screaming had ceased but the white fire still hung around her like a cloud. Storm looked to her, white fire?

"Look, it's white fire..." Storm said to Wolverine, "It's not black lightning anymore..."

"Maybe her better half is taking over!" Shadowcat said, she looked in awe too at Yoshiko's magnificent fire, "You know! The other girl, that died in the dream! Maybe she's not really dead! Maybe she's just fighting the other half!"

"What are you losers talking about," Toad leaped out from some shrubs and landed next to Quicksilver. Blob walked over and stood by Quicksilver as well, and Avalanche wasn't far to follow.

"So Scott," Avalanche said, a sly smile on his face, "What's it like to loose for once?"

"Scott!" Jean managed to get the words from her lips, she was still concentrating on the mind shield over Yoshiko, "Don't. Listen, to them!"

"We're unbeatable now that we've got Scarlet Witch on our side," Blob said, he crossed his arms across his chest, "I think you guys should just hand over the runt."

"Oh really?" Wolverine snarled, "Where's your witch now?"

Blob looked around, "Uh..."

Wolverine extended his metal claws, as if to warn them to leave... while they still had a chance. Just then, the shield slipped away from Yoshiko, her white fire had subsided. She wasn't knocked out, she tried to stand up but her wobbly legs bearly aloud her.

"Yoshiko," Storm was just about to run up there and hug her but she refrained herself, "Are you okay hun?"

Yoshiko ignored the question, she looked around to the many faces and didn't recognize any of them. She was surrounded, she took a small stance, ready to fight.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with _any_ of you," Yoshiko hissed, "Is that clear!?"

"Yoshiko, we just want you help you!" Shadowcat said back, her voice sounded more rational than Yoshiko's, "Please. We just wanna help you."

Yoshiko looked at Wolverine, a small flash back formed in her mind. It _looked_ like herself kicking and punching at that man... it was definitely her doing some form of martial arts, but she couldn't remember it. She glanced back behind her at the other group, she didn't want to go with them. She looked back at the others, but she didn't want to go with them either.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone..." She whispered, her small voice smaller then ever.

"I'm going to go hold her back," Wolverine said to Rogue, "You just get ready to do your thing."

"Right," Rogue nodded as she took off one of her gloves.

Wolverine advanced to Yoshiko his hands out stretched, "We don't wanna hurt you kiddo." He was starting to feel like an idiot, he knew he could just grab the kid but if he startled her too much she'd go off with her lightning and fire.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Yoshiko snapped, "With any of you!"

She undid the distance between the two and rolled her hands into tiny fits, she tucked in her elbow and rammed it into Wolverine's stomach. A sharp gasp came from him, but it didn't hurt that much. Yoshiko did the next thing that came to mind, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled as hard and as fast as she could over her left shoulder. Wolverine sailed right over her shoulder and landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He _definitely_ wasn't expecting that!

With a small gap between the group she race towards it, Rogue stepped out in front of her and held out her hand that was ungloved. Like Wolverine Yoshiko grabbed Rogue's wrist, ready to do the same thing she did to him, but this time she got a wave of _something_ surge through her. She tried to let go of Rogue but Rogue already had a firm grip around her wrist as well, Yoshiko felt dizzy, almost sleepy... she...

She was out for the count, she collapsed on the ground in a small heap before Rogue's feet.

Rogue's eyes were quickly slit into two different colors, much similar to Yoshiko's, her left eye was black with a white pupil and her right was white with a black pupil. Her hair however staid the same color. Memories of running through Bayville, of meeting up with Kurt in the park, of Quicksilver running with her, and-- killing Professor Xavier?

"Rogue, Rogue?" Cyclops was holding her up, she didn't realize it but her knees had buckled beneath her, "Rogue? Are you okay?"

Rogue flickered her eyes open to see Scott's red visor starring at her, she glanced over to Storm who had Yoshiko's small body cradled in her arms. She looked back up at Cyclops, she staggered to her feet.

"I-I'll be fine," Rogue rubbed her head, "Whoa... what a rush..."

"Gotcha!" Quicksilver quickly grabbed Yoshiko out of Storm's arm and sped back to his group, "Well, it was nice chatting with you! And thanks again for knocking her out for me! It'll make the trip back to Magneto's easier!"

"Magneto's!?" Avalanche glared at him, "No way! We're taking her back to Mystique!"

"No," Jean wrapped her mind around Yoshiko and hovered her back into her own arms, "We're taking her back to Xavier!"

She shut her eyes quickly and a wave of physic energy blasted Avalanche, Toad, and Quicksilver ten feet back. Blob however was unaffected, he raced forward and barged right into Jean, she dropped Yoshiko who he grabbed. Wolverine quickly got up from the ground, where did Yoshiko learn that? Oh yea... you taught her.... If Wolverine taught her that, then how could she remember? It struck him, she was gaining memories back, somehow! He glared at Blob and extended his claws, he ran over to Blob and did a jump kick. Kicking him in the back, Blob kept his balance but he lost his grip on Yoshiko and she sailed through the air.

"I got her!" Quicksilver quickly got up and caught Yoshiko before she hit the ground, "Ha!"

"NO!!"

Storm raised her hands and a storm quickly assembled, lightning bolts darted down from the sky and struck viciously at Quicksilver. Quicksilver dodged them with time to spair, and with a wave and a gust of wind he was gone. Along with Yoshiko.


	10. Wanderess

****

Chapter Nine

Wanderess

Yoshiko woke with a killer headache, she was in a liquid of some sort.... her eyes couldn't adjust to the blurryness around her. She had needles in her main veins, and a mask was strapped onto her face that was giving her oxygen. She didn't dare to take it off, she knew it was the only thing that was keeping her alive. Her eyes focus a bit more when she saw a person standing outside the tank she was in, her eyes still couldn't see very well. The voice however was loud and clear.

"Hello Yoshiko," A voice to a faceless person, "How are we doing?"

Yoshiko squinted her eyes, she tried to move her arms and legs but she felt weak all over. Tears came from her eyes, nor seen nor herd.

Xavier sat before the rest of the X-Men team, all looked severally depressed, Ororo was the worst of them all. To loose Yoshiko was like to loose a daughter, Rahne had broken down in tears when she found out the news and ran to her room, she hasn't left her room since. Rahne and Yoshiko were best friends, and now, gone.

"What do we do..." Kitty asked in a small voice, "We don't even know where Magneto's new base is located...."

Dekua entered the room. He looked extremely tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Scott looked up, he jumped out of his seat when he saw Dekua and grabbed him around the collar.

"YOU! Why didn't you tell us!?!" Scott slammed Dekua up against a wall, "We could have prevented this all!!!"

"Scott!" Jean got up from her seat.

Logan grabbed one of Scott's hands from Dekua's collar, he twisted it behind Scott's back and held it there. He tightened it when Scott wouldn't let go of Dekua with his other hand. His arm that was pulled behind him felt like it was about to break, he let go of Dekua. Dekua slid to the ground gasping for air.

"Bastard..." Scott spat out as he glared at Dekua.

"Cool off kid, you killing the guy won't solve anything," Logan loosened his grip on Scott's arm.

"Then what the hell will!?" He snapped back, "Us sitting here whining that she's gone!? Professor, we have to do something!! Now! Before Magneto can do anything to her!!"

"T-there is something we can do," Dekua managed to say, his voice raspy and dry, "But I'll need some time."

"Time we don't have Bub..." Logan fully let go of Scott's arm, "Any other suggestions?"

Scott rubbed his wrist, he took his seat back at the table by Jean. Jean looked at him, she quickly looked away. She'd never even dreamed Scott would attack an innocent man like that... on the other hand, Scott has always been known for his short temper....

"I-I can feel for her..." Dekua said, his voice small, "I've always had this odd connection with Yoshiko... I knew when she was scared... I knew when she was sad, happy, lying.... if she was lost and confuse I'd know where she was and what she was confused about...."

"Okay, if this is so," Ororo spoke for the first time since she let Quicksilver get away, "Then where is she now hm?

"That's what I meant by I needed time..." Dekua said, "If she's in a far distance from here I'll need a place where I can meditate..."

"Use any place in the institute," Xavier said, "But remember, every second you use to find her is every second not used to save her..."

Dekua nodded, with that he turned and left the room. He was going to go to the garden to meditate but he figured he'd get a better reading from Yoshiko's room, he walked down the long halls to her room and took a seat at the foot of her bed. He'd been the youngest of all the Monks, none of them really respected him and they were always saying he'd never amount to anything in this life or another.... this would be his chance to prove them wrong, this would be his chance to help Yoshiko....

He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap, he took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, inhale, exhale. He was quickly in a small trance, still well aware of his surroundings but he was also aware of a different surroundings. It was warm, he felt like he was just dunked into a pond. He opened his eyes and saw water of some sort around him, he also saw a man standing outside of where he was... where am I? His mind leapt out of Yoshiko's, out of the tank, out of the room, out of the building, out into the highest of the skies until he could see a bird's eye view of everything. It was cold.... his mind soared higher until he could see all the land. He looked down to were he had came from.... The place he came from was covered with glaciers and mountains and penguins -- penguins? Antarctica!

Dekua snapped out from his trance, his body was numb all over. He swore he was still part of the icy winds, he looked to his hands. They were blue and his feet were cold and pink, he looked to his foot and saw a black and blue spot. Frost bite.

"H-hello...?" He forced the words from his blue lips, "P-Professor...?" He herd foot steps coming from the hall way, "A-anyone..."

It was Roberto, he herd a voice come Yoshiko's room. He thought for a moment it might have been Yoshiko so he dashed into the room only to find a man lying on the floor. His skin blue and pink, Roberto tried to take the man's pulse but his wrists were severally cold. He took the blanket off of Yoshiko's bed and wrapped it around the man, he dragged the man onto the balcony. With just a few rays of sunlight, Roberto was charged and already aflame with the sun's energy. He touched the man's cheek as he released warm energy into the man's blood stream, almost thawing him out. After the man had gained back most of his coloring Roberto pulled him back into the room and sat him up on Yoshiko's bed.

"You okay man?" Roberto asked, "Your colder than Bobby! And Bobby's Iceman for crying out loud!"

"Yo-Yoshiko," Dekua stammered, "Ant-Antartic-tic-ca...."

In less then ten minutes the X-Men team was in the X-Jet and already flying to Antarctica at mock speed, Xavier usually staid at home when missions came about but he felt that he'd make an exception this time considering it was Magneto. It didn't take them long to find Magneto's base, it was however tucked right between two very large glaciers. It was huge, almost as big as Asteroid M.(One of Magneto's older bases that the X-Men team managed to blow up) The only way to get in, or out, was if you had magnetic abilities to bend the giant steel doors open... or teleportation.

"I want Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Cyclops to go in first," Xavier said, "You two stand guard while Nightcrawler teleports the rest us in." Xavier looked to Beast, "I'm sorry Hank, but I want you stay here and watch the Jet."

"No problem." Beast landed the X-Jet about half a mile away from the base, "I don't suggest we get any closer if you want to be stealthy..."

"Perfect," Xavier pressed a button and the back of the X-Jet opened, sending in a cold and brutal gust of wind in, "X-Men, let's move out."

Magneto stood outside the large tank where Yoshiko was floating, his smile was smeared across his face. He couldn't help but think of the abilities this mutant was capable of... under his control.

"So, what are you going to do with her?" Quicksilver asked his Father, "Just let her float in that tank like a prized fish?"

"Hardly..." He walked over to the main control board and typed in a few things, charts and wave patterns started to pop up on a giant screen, "Do you see these wave patterns Pietro?"

"Yea, so?"

"They're mine..." He smiled that wicked smile again, "I can implant these wave lengths into her mind so that she will only recognize these as my own."

"...yes?"

"I will have complete control over her..."

Magneto typed in a few more things and the charts disappeared and the wave lengths dominated the screen, a small grid appeared with 0% at the bottom of it and 100% at the top. He typed in one more thing, the water around Yoshiko started to grow colder. Her lips started to turn a light blue, the temperature stopped decreasing when it got to 10 degrees silicoses. Yoshiko's eyes snapped open and fear shot up in her eyes, a loud humming sound invaded her head. It got louder and louder until she swore her head would spilt into two at any moment, she tried to block out the sound but it didn't work at all, it just got louder. The chart on the screen was rising quickly, 25%, 40%, 60%, 85%. Her right ear drum popped and blood flowed from her ear, she screamed a silent scream. She couldn't hear herself, nor would Magneto. The pain in her head got too much for her, she just stopped resisting, she-- passed out and the sound consumed her. The chart was now at 100%.

"That's the last of us," Nightcrawler shivered, "Berr!! It's freezing in here!"

"Dude, it's Antarctica," Spyke said, "It's not going to be all palm trees and warm beaches you know!"

"I know," Kurt shivered again, "But you'd think he'd have a heater or something!"

"Let's not think about that right now," Cyclops said, "Jean, Shadowcat, Spyke, Professor, and Storm. I need you five to take the west wing, report immediately when you find _anything. _Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Rogue, and I will take the east." He paused, no one did anything, "Let's go already!"

With that they split up in their given directions. Xavier sent a message to Cyclops telepathically, he didn't want to embarrass him in front of the others.

__

"A bit eager to find her, considering you just gave me an order..."

"Sorry Professor, I just want to find her and get her home."

"Understood."

Xavier gave a small sigh as he followed the others, just don't let that cloud your judgment Scott....

Wolverine jogged down the halls, he had a strong scent on Magneto and tried to follow it as best as he could. All of a sudden he caught a different scent, it was so familiar, yet not.... Sabertooth.

"RARAGH!"

Sabertooth jumped down from the seconded story and tackled Wolverine to the ground, Wolverine tucked in his legs quickly and flung Sabertooth across the room and slammed him into a nearby wall. Wolverine quickly got up and grabbed Sabertooth by the neck, he had him in a headlock for the time being.

"Go!" Wolverine snarled, struggling to keep Sabertooth under control, "Keep going down that hall! She's in there! So is Magneto!-- GO!!"

Cyclops, Rogue, and Nightcrawler took that invitation and raced down the long corridor. It was getting colder and colder, Rogue could almost _feel_ some sort of darkness surrounding her. Cold chills broke own her back, along with the others. What was that weird presence?

"Nightcrawler," Cyclops yelled to him, "Go get the others, get them here!!"

"On it!" With a puff of smoke he was gone.

"It's just you and me Rogue," Cyclops gave a sly smile, "Ready to do this?"

"Let's do this!"

The door at the end of the corridor opened before they could even reach it, Quicksilver stepped out and then Magneto. They stood to the side of the door as Yoshiko appeared, she dressed in black pants, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. For a strange reason, Yoshiko's white half of her hair was dominated by black. She walked forward, her head looking to the ground. When she looked up and opened her eyes, they were totally black and seemed to have a small glaze over them as if she was blind. Cyclops stopped dead in his tracks and so did Rogue. Yoshiko walked past Magneto and Quicksilver and walked right up to Cyclops, her childish smile was gone, all her innocence along with it.

"Let me be the first to introduce," Magneto said, Yoshiko looked up at Cyclops, "Wanderess...."

A burst of black lightning shot from her, she grabbed Cyclops's arm and the lightning eloped around him. He screamed in pain as the darkness clouded his mind and broke his body, it was worse then being in an electric chair. She sent wave after wave of dark lightning into him with no seconded thought, Rogue stumbled back in horror.

"Yoshiko!" Rogue cried, "It's us! We're your friends!" She shook her head, Yoshiko wasn't going to listen, "Let go of Scott!! Now Yoshiko!!"

Yoshiko let go of Cyclops, he fell to the ground in a heap of burnt and blacken material. His wrist where Yoshiko was holding him was charred bright red and dark black, it oozed crimson blood. He laid there, practically dead. Rogue looked to Scott, she was about to break into tears, she took her sadness and molded it into peer anger. She rushed at Yoshiko and grabbed her wrist instead in hope to knock her out, but the memories never came. The weird sensation whenever she touched someone never came... Yoshiko looked up at her. A small childish smile appeared, as if she wanted to play... she sent a surge of dark lightning into Rogue. Rogue hand slip as she was sent flying across the hall, she was about to slam into a wall when all of a sudden she was caught. An invisible force lowered her down to the ground and settled her there, Jean ran up to her and helped her sit up.

"Rogue! Are you okay!?" Jean helped Rogue to her feet, "Where's Cyclops?"

Rogue looked over to the disheveled heap on the ground, she winced, her hand hurt so much. She looked at it, Yoshiko had burnt it to the bone. Her hand was pouring out blood, pieces of charcoal skin hung from her hand.

"D-don't touch her," Rogue managed to say, tears ran down her face, it hurt so much, "Don't let her touch you e-either..."

"Wanderess.... go," Magneto said, "Destroy them all..."

"What did you do to her Magneto!?" Xavier snarled, "She's just a child!"

"Child? Not anymore..." Magneto smiled, "She's not a lethal weapon not only to human kind, but to mutant kind as well..."

Yoshiko raised her hands and slowly brought them down to her sides, as she brought them down a wave of shadows covered the hallway. Darkness eloped them all, Shadowcat looked around for Yoshiko but she could only find her own team, even Magneto was out of sight. She looked around some more, which way was up? Her head started to spin as she got confused, she felt a weird presence... but she couldn't recall it. She then felt a tiny hand take hold of her wrist. She looked down, it was Yoshiko.

"Yoshiko!" Shadowcat bent down and hugged her, "It's okay! We're here to help you! Come on, I'll get you out of here!"

"Kitty, no!!" Xavier yelled, but was too late.

Yoshiko hugged Shadowcat back, only to send lighting through her whole body. Shadowcat was too startled to phase through her as the darkness clouded her mind and lightning filled all her veins, she quickly gathered her senses and phased through Yoshiko. She stumbled to what seemed to be the ground and stood back up. Her back hurt, where Yoshiko had placed her hands, Shadowcat couldn't see the welts and blisters on her back but she knew they were there.

"Kitty, are you okay!?" Nightcrawler rushed up to her and helped to keep her balance.

"I-I think so," Her knee buckled underneath her and collapsed.

Nightcrawler caught her and slowly laid her down on the ground, he looked to Xavier.

"Professor, what do we do!?" Nightcrawler yelped, "We can't even touch her! She's going to knock us down! One by one!!"

"Don't panic Kurt," Xavier looked around for Yoshiko, she was no where in sight. He tried to reach out to her with his mind but her presence was not found.


	11. Rebellion

****

Chapter Ten

Rebellion

Wolverine slammed into one of the titanium steel walls, he shook his head. He looked up and jumped out of the way right before Sabertooth rammed his iron fists in the spot where Wolverine's head use to be. Sabertooth whirled around but Wolverine wasn't there, he looked around but couldn't find him.

"Give up Logan! You'll never win!" Sabertooth snarled, "You disgrace your name just by socializing with the X-Men! You've turned soft over the years and you know it!"

"Is this soft enough for yea!?"

Wolverine jumped down from the ceiling and rammed his feet into Sabertooth's back, sending him skidding across the floor. Sabertooth wiped some blood from his mouth, he had lost a tooth. He glared at Wolverine and was just about to jump up and pounce on him when all the lights went out in the hall they were battling in.

"What the!?" Sabertooth looked around in the darkness, his senses heightened.

Wolverine stayed close to the walls, he stopped when he herd... giggling? It sounded like a child, it was laughing off in the distance. He herd that laugh before, it belonged to Yoshiko. Something was wrong... dead wrong.

"Yoshiko?" He hissed, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here kitty man!" Yoshiko giggled from behind him, "Call me Wanderess! That's what Master calls me!"

He whirled around to see Yoshiko standing behind him, she was decked out in a weird black uniform. Wanderess? Master?

"Yoshiko..." He looked her up and down, "Who exactly is _Master_?"

"Why Magneto of course!" Yoshiko giggled, "Silly kitty man! Your so funny!"

Sabertooth tackled Yoshiko from behind, the two rolled until Sabertooth was on top of her pinning her to the ground. Yoshiko giggled as she took her hand and placed it on his cheek, black lightning shot through her hand into his blood stream. He roared in pain as the darkness started to cover his eyes, his mind, until-- he blacked out. Yoshiko rolled out from underneath Sabertooth, she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yoshiko, are you all right?" Wolverine hesitated, who, and how could a person do such a thing... even Magneto had hit his all time low for doing this to a child.

The small and battered group of the rest of the X-Men came limping down the hall, Shadowcat was stumbling to stand but NightCrawler helped her to stand. Scott was still knocked out, Spyke was carrying him down the hall, Rogue cradled her burnt hand. Jean had a tear struck face and was slowly walking beside Spyke, Storm stopped in her tracks when she saw Sabertooth on the ground nearly burnt to a crisp.

"Where's Yoshiko?" Storm asked Wolverine, "This is obviously her doing..."

A giggled came from behind Storm, she whirled around and saw Yoshiko. Yoshiko grabbed her wrist and smiled, "I'm right here." She surged the lightning through Storm, Storm let out a breath taking scream. She'd never felt this kind of lightning, she's always able to control, but now she was at it's mercy. Her scream grew faint, she slumped over and Yoshiko side stepped and let her fall to the ground.

"Auntie O!" Spyke quickly handed over Cyclops to Jean and rushed to his Aunt's side, "Auntie O! Come on! Don't do this to me!"

Nothing came from her lips, she wasn't dead, but like Cyclops and severally burnt. Her skin even crackled with some of the left over black lightning, Spyke brushed away some of her hair that was in her face. A tear trickled down his face, the anger built up, now it was personal.

"Where is the brat!?!" Spyke snapped as he stood up, he produced some of his large daggers from his hand, "This kid has a huge discipline problem!!" He glared around looking for Yoshiko, "And I'm going to fix it!"

"Spyke!" Xavier glared, "She's just a child, and she doesn't even know what she's doing!" He sighed, "We're going to have to retreat, recruit, and come up with a better plan then this..."

Rahne jumped down from the X-Jet into the freezing cold snow, her X-Men uniform wasn't all that thin but she wasn't expecting such a shock. Shivers ran up her spine and a cold gust of wind wrapped around her, she looked back at the X-Jet, how warm it was, how inviting.

"No..." Rahne shivered, "I'm doing this for Yoshiko..." She looked about and found some tracks from some snow mobiles, "Those tracks must lead to where Yoshiko is...."

Rahne shivered, and transformed into a dog, she was a bit warmer now that she had a fur coat on. She started to run in the direction of the tracks, searching for her best friend.

After running for five minutes she saw something appear from the horizon, she quickly hid behind a snow bank and tried her hardest not to be seen. It was the X-Men team, two were knocked out cold, and the others were either limping or carrying another person. She noticed that Yoshiko wasn't with them. But they all ran in the direction that Rahne had came from, she watched as the group ran right past her and her hiding space. When they were finally out of sight, she jumped out from the cold snow bank and shook off the excess snow off of herself. She whirled around when she herd a loud thundering sound come from above, she quickly looked up just in time to see the X-Jet fly over head and out of sight.... they left her... she was alone.

__

Yoshiko...., Rahne thought. _Where are you..._

Rahne continued to run down the tracks, she nearly ran back in the other direction in fright when she saw the giant building. Was this were Yoshiko was being held? She shook her head, it doesn't matter. I have to go help her! Rahne ran faster down the tracks until she saw where they entered, it was a large cargo space in the far back of the building. It was opened, she looked around, how stupid is Magneto any way's? To leave a hole open to anyone. She looked around, no one to watch her, she pranced right in and detransformed back into her human form. She stood up on her two legs and walked into a door way, where there was no door, and into a long corridor. It was just as cold as it was outside, she walked down the dark corridor, there were no lights on. She tripped over something and stumbled to her feet, she looked down to see what she had tripped over, it was a large body of some kind of cat man. It was burnt very badly at the face and it looked dead, but small heaves came from it's chest. Who, what, could do something like this? She looked around, she was hoping that there wasn't anymore of these bodies just laying around, she was also hoping that if there was some it wasn't Yoshiko. Speak of the devil, Yoshiko stepped out from a shadow. Rahne gasped in sheer joy.

"Yoshiko! It's me! Rahne!"

Rahne's thick and sweet Irish accent filled Yoshiko's mind, small memories came back of Rahne and her playing at the Institute. Yoshiko's eyes started to flicker, her right black eye was slowly turning back to it's original white. She quickly shook her head and glared daggers at Rahne.

"NO!!" Yoshiko hissed, "My name is Wanderess!! I know not of this Yoshiko you speak of!!" The white was quickly shattered and black dominated her eyes again, "You bad! You must be destroyed!!"

"Yoshiko!" Rahne gasped, she just realized the color difference of her eyes and hair, "W-why don't you remember me?"

Yoshiko gagged, her eyes flickered open and shut, she looked as if she was having a seizure. She fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"Ra-Rahne!" Yoshiko managed to say, "L-leave! Quickly!" Her eyes were switching colors of black and white rapidly, "I-I can only hold her f-for so---" Yoshiko got up, and dusted herself off. She had stopped with the convolutions and looked at Rahne, "You seem nice... but you can't help her, she's already dead..."

"NO!!" Rahne whimpered, tears fell from her eyes, "My friend is not gone! I know she's still inside there! I know she's still alive!" Rahne glared at Yoshiko, "I know your in there! Yoshiko! Fight it! Fight it Yoshiko!! I know you can!!!" Tears streamed from her face, "Fight it! Your stronger than this!!"

"ARRGHH!!" Yoshiko clasped her hands over her ears, the convolutions reappeared, "Foolish girl!! She can never defeat the Dark! Dark summons the Light and the Light summons the Dark!! She can't beat me!"

Yoshiko glared at Rahne, she stumbled into the shadows and she transported herself away. Rahne looked at the last place where Yoshiko was... she fell to her knees and aloud the tears to flow freely down her face as small sobs came from her. Her best friend, was gone...

Yoshiko had transported herself to the main control room of the building, as soon as she got there she stumbled to a chair and sat down. She was heaving for air as if she had just ran a two mile race, her head hurt, she looked down and saw her reflection in the steel floor. Her eyes were now cut into their original two colors, black with white and white with black. She looked up when she herd someone enter the room, it was Quicksilver.

"So, are they dead yet?" Quicksilver asked, his sly smile still on his face, "Or are they running amuck still?"

"Come here..." Yoshiko whispered.

"What?" He couldn't hear her small voice, so he walked up to her.

She grabbed his wrist and smiled, she sent a surge or black lightning into him. Bolt after bolt, he was yelling but he could not be herd by anyone but her. She griped harder as he tried to get away, and sent in more violent bolts of darkness. She slowly let go as he fell limp and slumped onto the floor, her smile was more soft.

"Foolish mortal..." Yoshiko hissed, she left Quicksilver there and stepped into a shadow, "You have no clue who your up against...."

Magneto passed a room, the same room where the tank was that had turned Yoshiko to who she was. He passed it, he was wondering how long such a power mutant can take to destroy a few people? His question was answered when Yoshiko teleported in by the shadows, she walked over to him and bowed.

"They have retreated..." Yoshiko said.

"I told you to kill them! Destroy them!" Magneto yelled, "Not to let them get away!!"

He took the back of his hand and hit her across the face, Yoshiko stumbled backwards and rubbed her cheek. A red mark was there, and fire blazed in her eyes.

"No one... hits, me..." Yoshiko hissed, she rushed him and was about to tackle him when a giant metal hand came down from the sealing and pinned her to the ground.

Magneto walked up to her, her looked at her eyes. They had been turned a different color... he sighed.

"I knew your other half would find a way to get back," Magneto said, "But I didn't know it'd come so soon." He sighed again, "I guess we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Yoshiko found a small shadow by her, she reached to it and transported herself behind Magneto. A giggle came from her, she took his hand in hers.

"The Master... is no more..." Yoshiko giggled.

Black lightning danced from her eyes, and through her hands into him....


	12. Full Force

****

Chapter Eleven

Full Force

Xavier assembled the whole Institute, every mutant to his disposal was at his feet awaiting orders in the Danger room. The seniors of the X-Men had been sent to the rehabilitation center to recover from their wounds, Xavier was left with just a few Seniors and whole allot of Rookies... Xavier thanked his lucky stars that Logan was amongst the crowd and not in the rehabilitation center.

"X-Men, today will be the day that your training will finally pay off..." Xavier announced, a screen appeared on one of the large walls of the Danger room, "This, is Yoshiko Seika," Her picture appeared on the screen with data side notes at the corners, "One of our students here at the Xavier Institute, as you all probably know, she has been kidnapped by Magneto and has been brainwashed and manipulated to be under his control," Hushed whispers fell over the crowd, "Yoshiko is a powerful mutant that goes by the name, Wanderess. Her abilities are based on elements Dark and Light. She currently has one of her strongest abilities under control, and also at Magneto's will, a signal touch can kill a person. Much similar to Marie Darkholme, Rogue, but allot deadlier." Xavier looked to Mr. McCoy, "Anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, thank you," Hank stepped in front of the crowd so he could be herd better, "Don't try reasoning with her, she does not and will not remember _any_ of you. Which could be used at your advantage, just be wary." More hushed whispers.

"Show them the plan Hank," Xavier said as he was about to leave, "I'm going to go see how the others are doing, when your down telling them get them loaded up in the jets. We need to get out of here quickly."

Hank nodded, Xavier wheeled into the elevator and pressed a button. He leaned back in his wheel chair and sighed, and he thought teenagers were bad enough. When he got to the rehabilitation center he saw Jean walking around to each of the beds and every now and then taking a pulse, he went up to where she was, by Scott's bed side.

"He's going to be fine, a few scars or so but he'll be just fine," Jean said, she was holding back tears that were obvious in her voice, "I'll tell you this now Xavier, I never want to be a Doctor."

"Agreed," Xavier chuckled, "But it's determined that Scott's going to be okay, how about you? Are you doing all right?"

"Yea, I guess I'll be fine," Jean brushed aside some of Scott's brown shaggy bangs, "He just wanted to help her... how'd it end up like this?"

"Jean?" Scott's hand moved to reach hers, "Jean, that you?"

"Don't open your eyes," Jean grabbed Scott's glasses off the bed stand and placed them on his face, "All right, go ahead."

Scott opened up his eyes, he saw Jean and a small smile appeared on his face. He knew it was her, he knew she'd be there. He tried to sit up but his muscles hurt all over, he felt like he had a major sunburn all over his body. He winced when Jean gently pushed him back into his bed.

"Easy, you've been through hell and back," Jean said, "Might wanna get some rest."

"Really Professor, making Logan teach Yoshiko all those extra martial arts moves wasn't really necessary," Scott gave a horse laugh and smiled, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Jean took a damp wash clothes and dabbed his head.

"Yoshiko," Scott said puzzled, "You guys got her back, right?"

"I'm sorry Scott," Xavier said, "She's still at the base..."

"What!? We have to go back!" Scott tried to sit back up but his body wouldn't let him, neither would Jean, "We have to go help her! She's only a kid!"

"Calm down Scott," Xavier reassured him, "We're sending out a rescue team as we speak. In fact," He looked to his watch, "I have to go, Jean would you like to accompany us or would you like to stay here?"

"I wanna go," Rogue stood up from her bed, on the other side of the room, "I'm more than capable... I can use my other hand."

Xavier looked at her hand that she attacked Yoshiko with, it was wrapped in bandages that were already bleeding through. Otherwise, there was nothing wrong with her.

"Are you sure your up to it Rogue?" Xavier asked, she nodded, "Then get some fresh bandages for that hand of yours and let's go." He looked to Jean, "Coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here," Jean said, "I'll need to attend to Scott, Kitty as well when she comes around... along with Ororo."

"All right then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Rogue had her new bandages, Xavier and her left for the X-Jet. When they arrived it was already full and seated with all the others, Xavier did a mind sweep and everyone was present and accounted for except... Rahne. It doesn't matter, they were loosing precious time and they didn't have any left to wait for Rahne. Rogue took her seat and Xavier took the copilot seat next to Beast, Beast started up the engine with a roar. The water fall parted, the X-Jet took up speed and when the ground beneath it disappeared they were off and flying.

"Everyone here?" Beast asked, they were already reaching mock speeds so he kept his eyes in the sky around him making sure there were no other planes or jets to crash into.

"Everyone but Rahne," Xavier sighed, "Perhaps she'll feel better when we bring Yoshiko back home."

"Perhaps..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they had finally arrived in Antarctica, it was easier to find the base this time. It's magnetic shields were down, and nothing seemed to come out to attack them for trespassing. Beast lowered the jet down right in front of the base, and yet nothing came out to attack them.

"Something's wrong..." Wolverine said, he was standing above Beast's chair and looking out at the base, "Magneto wouldn't be this stupid..."

"Your right...." Xavier looked at the giant base, he hesitated but pressed the button to open the back of the jet, "I want five teams, Wolverine split them up but make sure there is at least one or more seniors in each group." Wolverine nodded and left to go make the groups, "Beast, I want you with me."

"We're leaving the Jet unguarded?" Beast asked puzzled, "But what if--"

"Magneto can't touch it," Xavier said, "I did a mind search, he's not in there. Neither is Pietro, if they are in there they aren't conscious."

"Do you think... Yoshiko, did something to them?"

"I can't tell... but I know she's still in there..."

"The teams are paired up," Wolverine said as he returned, "Five groups of eight, they've already headed in. They all know the plan and have a senior in each group to reinforce it."

"All right then, let's get going." Xavier said as he and Beast exited along with Wolverine's group.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoshiko walked down a long corridor, fluorescent lights hung one by one on the ceiling every ten feet giving the hallway an erie effect with the shadows climbing the walls and floors. Yoshiko's tiny feet made no sound as she walked down the hall, her pitch black hair framed her porcelain doll like face. She stopped in her tracks, she herd foot steps... she gave a wicked grin and she stepped into the beckoning shadows and disappeared....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nightcrawler walked down a long corridor, he shivered at the effect of the fluorescent lights. He was oldest and most experienced in the group so he led the way, he wasn't use to being a leader but he figured if Scott could do it he could.

Amara Aquilla, a rookie mutant that can create and manipulate lave and can even become a lava woman, also known as Magma walked beside Nightcrawler. She wasn't too found of the corridor either, she peered up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Um, Nightcrawler? Exactly how can we tell if she's here or not, Beast said that she can transport through shadows. What if she just pops out and takes one of us and we won't even know it," Magma shivered as she looked at the shadows, "I mean, she could just pop out any minute!"

"Shh! We don't need you to scare us Magma!" Roberto said, also known as Sunspot, "Geez! Do you read enough horror stories!?"

"Quiet down," Nightcrawler said, "The both of you."

"Yea really," Yoshiko said, "You two biker like your related."

"No kidding," Nightcrawler looked down at Yoshiko and smiled, "Thanks Yo-- Yoshiko!!!"

"AHH!" Magma jumped and hid behind one of the other kids that were with them.

"Oh please..." Sunspot rolled his eyes, "She's just a kid." He patted Yoshiko on the head, "Ain't that right?"

Yoshiko smiled and took his hand, she sent a surge of black lightning into him. He yelled in pain as he fell to his knees, he started to regret not hiding like Magma did.

Nightcrawler teleported to Sunspot and grabbed him around the waist, he then teleported away. Sunspot felt numb all over, he could bearly move but he was still conscious.

"You all right?" Nightcrawler asked, "That was quite a shocker!"

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Yoshiko giggled as she stepped into a shadow.

"Some one! Get here!" Nightcrawler yelled, "Don't let her get--"

She was already gone, Nightcrawler looked around. His team, all of them, just stood there. A few were looking at the ground, a couple scuffling their shoes. Why wouldn't any of them stop her!? Nightcrawler thought it over, would you want to touch her?

"Look, I wouldn't want to have touch her either!" Nightcrawler snapped, "But that's what part of being an X-Men is all about! You have to make sacrifices!" More heads dropped and stared at the ground, "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you guys like that. Let's just go see if we can meat up with the others, all right?"

A few nods and a whispered sure, Nightcrawler had Sunspot lean on him as the small party walked down the dimly lit corridors in search of the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rahne walked down another corridor, her feet made small taps on the cold ground. She shivered, where could Yoshiko be in this place? Why'd she run like that? She turned a corner and smacked into something big and harry.

"Huh? AHH!" Rahne yelped as she staggered to her feet ready to run.

"AH! Oh! It's just you!" Beast looked down at Rahne, Wolfsbane, "Rahne, how'd you get here? What are you doing here?"

"I-I can earlier to look for Yoshiko," Rahne stammered, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

"It was wrong of you to go off by yourself Rahne," Xavier said, "You can stay will Beast and I for the time being, we have a search party looking for Yoshiko right now."

"Is she better?" Rahne asked, "How'd she get lost?"

"Better?" Xavier looked at her questionably, "What do you mean, better?"

"Well, I ran into her about an hour or so ago," Rahne said, "But she didn't recognize me, when I tried to make her recall she seemed to panic. She looked like she was having a nervous break down or something."

"Did she say anything?" Beast asked, "What was her reaction?"

"Well, it was weird. When I ran into her, it was Yoshiko but it wasn't. You know? Like she wasn't exactly herself? When I told her my name," Rahne looked over her shoulder, she had an eire feeling someone was watching her, "Well, she seemed to struggle against something! Like she was fighting something! S-she told me to run, she told me to keep away. I know this sounds weird, but I think her better half has been taken over. Like, Light and Dark you know? I-I just stood there, I could have helped her! I!"

Rahne clasped her hands over her face and started to cry her heart out, Beast wrapped his large arms around her and hugged her. He patted her on the back as the sobs rolled out, Xavier looked at Rahne. Was she telling the truth? Or was she just saying this because she's obviously traumatized?

"Rahne, shh, it's okay," Beast picked her up and smiled, "We'll get her back, we'll get Yoshiko back. Everything will be fine, you did your best."

"Beast, I know anything is possible but," Xavier started, "But let's just say, for this one moment, that Yoshiko _does_ have another half. Like you have your beast within and yet your human, perhaps she is Yoshiko and there's another part inside herself she can't control. Like, a good and a bad. A Ying and Yang?"

"A Keiroshi to be exact," Yoshiko stepped out from the shadows, "I am the Dark One Keiroshi Seika... you can call me Wanderess..."

"Keiroshi?" Xavier looked at her, of course! It made perfect sense! All the pieces of the puzzle started to match up! "But if your Keiroshi, then where's Yoshiko?"

Keiroshi/Yoshiko tapped her chest where her heart is, "She's still here, I just so happen to have control now... permanently..."

"Where's Magneto?" Beast asked as he put Wolfsbane down, "Where's Pietro?"

"Who?" She asked as if the words were foreign, "Oh, yes, them. I have disposed of them for the time being, it's funny Xavier... I remember, that one night when Yoshiko was standing outside your room, you told her you didn't need protection from the night.... oh how wrong you were..."

Yoshiko too just one step forward to Xavier when a fence of spikes were shot at her feet, she turned around to see an army of mutants behind her... and Spyke in the front. He shot one more into his hand and held it both of his hands like a sword, he smirked.

"What the--" Keiroshi glared at him, "You... how dare you--"

"--Yea, yea, how dare you, bla, bla, bla, do you know what your doing, bla, bla, bla," Spyke mocked, "Dude, that gets real old real fast you know?"

"Arraaah!!!" Keiroshi tackled him to the ground, "NO ONE MOCKS ME!!!"

She touched his forehead with her hand and sent bolt after bolt of dark energy into him. Startled, Spyke did the first thing that came to mind, he sent spikes through his whole body sending Keiroshi across the floor. She skidded to a stop at Xavier's feet, she looked up and glared at him.

"You!" She hissed.

She put up a hand and was about to touch his foot when she felt a wave of confusion move through her head, she struggled to reach her hand up to his foot.

"AHHHHHH!!" Keiroshi screamed that heart breaking scream, piercing the souls of everyone around her... it sounded just like a child being beaten...

Xavier sent physic blows to her mind, tears ran down Keiroshi's face. Blow, after blow, and yet somehow Keiroshi grabbed Xavier's ankle but fell limp before she could even get one spark into him... she laid at his feet.... everyone stared at her in horror, how could something so innocent be so retched?

"Yes... I remember you offering you to protect me Yoshiko..." Xavier said, his voice hushed as he too looked at the small body before him, "And I thank you... but do you remember me telling you I'm one of the most powerful mutants in the world Keiroshi?...."

Wolverine stepped from the crowd, he looked to Keiroshi and then to Xavier. Xavier didn't have to read his mind, but the expression on his face.

"No," Xavier shook his head, "She's not dead..."

Wolverine picked her limp body up from the ground and looked back at the large group, it didn't take an army to have control over a child...

It took a family...


	13. Renewed

****

Chapter Twelve

Renewed

Logan quickly brought Yoshiko/Keiroshi down to the rehabilitation center, with Xavier leading the way and Rahne not too far behind with Mr. McCoy. Scott looked up and saw Xavier first, he was about to ask if they brought Yoshiko back when Logan entered the room as well with Keiroshi passed out in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked, he sat up in his bed, "What happened?"

"Professor! You got her!" Jean looked at the small limp body, "Is she okay?"

"Here, place her on one of the empty beds," Xavier said, "She'll be fine, is Forge still in his lab?"

"Um, no," Jean said, "In fact, he's down stairs. He came up here earlier wondering where you were Professor."

"Good! Your here!" Forge entered the room with what seemed to be the helmet to Cerebro, "I finally got it done! Just in time too!"

Forge, a mutant, has the ability to create his metallic arm into anything, a gun, a screwdriver, even a bazooka if he really wanted to. Xavier was never sure if Forge being a genius was part of his mutantcy but either way, it didn't matter.

Cerebro is a machine that Xavier had created to track down mutants, it can identify a mutant just by the mutant using his/her ability. It will tell them by name, age, location, family, school, and mutant ability just by using it.

"What are you doing with Cerebro!?" Scott said, he glanced at the helmet, "What's this have to do with Yoshiko?"

"I told Forge to create a machine that will stimulate the non-active parts of Yoshiko's cerebrum," Xavier looked to Yoshiko, once again it accrued to him as odd to see her sleeping like that, "The brain is the major organ of the central nervous system and the control center for all the body's voluntary and involuntary activities. It is also responsible for the complexities of thought, memory, emotion, and language." Xavier was handed the helmet which he placed on Yoshiko's head, "There are three distinct regions-- the brain stem, the cerebellum, and the largest of three the cerebrum. The brain stem controls vital body functions, such as breathing and digestion. The cerebellum's main functions are the maintenance of posture and the coordination of body movements. The cerebrum, which consists of the left and right cerebral hemispheres joined by the corpus callosum, is the site of the most conscious and intelligent activities. In other words, thought and memorization."

"We found out that Yoshiko's cerebrum is unusually large, and the cerebellum is being scrunched in the back of her head," Forge added, "The cerebellum is the control center of balance, which explains a bit of her being a klutz and all. But the only way for the cerebrum to acutely enlarge, and evolve into a larger size, is if it evolved over _time!_ Yoshiko's mind had to evolve to contain all those memories! It also proves that Yoshiko must be over thousands of years old! Millions perhaps!"

"Oh my," Ororo was awake and was listening from her bed, "But, then how can she look so young!"

"Like Logan, she has a very active gene in healing," Xavier continued, he watched as Forge pressed a few buttons on the helmet Yoshiko was wearing, "It doesn't allow her to heal herself like Logan, but it allows her to stay young, almost like being locked in an ice chamber inside herself. Logan's body does the same thing, only it mainly center's it's self on Logan's health and not his body's youth."

"So, if Yoshiko gets a cut it won't heal automatically like Logan, it'll heal like normal humans" Scott pointed out, "But Logan is _slowly_ aging, and Yoshiko is aging like every million years her body gains a year in looks... right?"

"Exactly," Forge stepped back from Yoshiko's body, "This machine I created is suppose to reactivate all those lost memories Yoshiko's brain had, well 'hid'. If she had more of her past memories, then perhaps she can take more control of her powers, of her past, of Keiroshi..."

"That still doesn't explain why it looks like Cerebro...." Rahne glanced at Forge.

"Oh, I had a mind block on what the machine would look like specifically so I just stole the idea of Cerebro," Forge looked to the Professor, "But don't worry! Cerebro is still functioning and has all it's parts! I just noticed your idea wasn't patented Professor."

"It's okay Forge, you got the job done," Xavier looked to Ororo, "Feeling better?"

"Much," Ororo leaned back in her bed, "But, something tells me that Yoshiko is going to have a major headache when she wakes up."

"Nope!" Forge smiled, "I figured I wouldn't be able to bring back _all_ her memories, so I just programmed it to bring back the years in which _Yoshiko_ was under control of her body and not Keiroshi. I also programmed it to only bring back the year that Yoshiko lost her memories, so like, um..." He thought it over, "Year one and year two will be absent but year three will come back, and that third year her mind would have done that erase thing. So, then it'd skip the first and seconded year, and then it'll bring back the third! Doing the whole process over again! Sure, she'll still have 2/3 of her memory still missing but 1/3 is better then none!"

"So..." Mr. McCoy said, he was also concerned for Yoshiko's sanity after wards, "... what now?"

"We wait," Xavier watched as small lights flashed from under the helmet, "We wait..."

"Tasandra! Where are you off to?" A voice for a faceless person, "Rachel, what's that in your hand?" Memories flooded back, "Crystal, I told you to go down to the bakery." Voices changed, so did the names, "Brittany, are you okay?" Accents flowed as freely as water, languages she completely understood, how? She didn't know, "Sarah, come on! We're going to be late!" Faces started to come with the voices, "Juan! Oh, your such a klutz!" Memories of far off lands, "Michelle, are you done yet?" Vast oceans, open plains, crowded markets, cold cellars, "It's okay Willow, your going to be fine," Warm summers, cold Christmases, "Doreen, are you okay?" Surrounded by many laughing friends one moment, lost, alone and confused the next, "Ruthy, it'll be fun! Come on!" A light? She walked to the light, shadows surrounded her and reached to her as they tried to hold her back, "Ameila? Ameila is that you? Come out of those shadows... come out of those shadows...... shadows........ shadows.........."

She gasped, her eyes snapped opened as she looked around to familiar faces. They seemed warm and inviting, a man, a bald man was sitting in a chair with wheels by her bed side. What was his name? Oh yes, Charles Xavier. The Professor.

"Keiroshi?" He asked her, that name sounded so familiar, "... Yoshiko?" But that one sounded even more familiar, "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him, wondering, who was she? She knew who she was, of course! But, what was her name? Choose a name? Just pick a name, Ameila? That one sounded pretty, she liked how it had brought her into the light.

"Pro-Professor Ch-Charles X-x-Xavier?" She stuttered, she wasn't sure why but she kept on stuttering, she couldn't really control it.

"Yes, that's right," He smiled down at her, she felt the warmth of his smile, how welcoming it was, "Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"I-I came out from the sha-shadows," She lifted a hand, and touched his face, "Into the light, and war-warmth of your smile. It was you ra-right? It was you that I-I saw?"

"Oh course it was," He pushed her back down into her bed, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, "You've had quite a trip, I suggest you rest..."

She didn't have to be told twice, her eyes felt heavy, she slowly but surely closed them and went into her mind. Back to those memories she lost so long ago, but have now found.

************************************

Ameila ran down the halls of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, her giggles filled the air around her as a few faces popped out from their rooms to see the back of her turning a corner. Her giggles were sweet and child like, her white hair danced around her face. Her eyes shone with darkness and white brilliance once again, making her balanced mentally, physically, and spiritually. Ameila ran down another hall and saw the main stairs coming closer as she ran faster, she quickly jumped onto the stair's railing and slid down, her giggles turned into a small scream of joy. Her voice stopped and her eyes widened when she saw a person standing at the bottom of the stairs, it was Scott.

"Scott!!" Ameila yelped, "Lu-look out!!"

Scott whirled around to see what she meant only to get tackled to the ground, a grunt came out from him as he landed on his back. Ameila quickly got off of him and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" Ameila gasped, "A-are you o-okie Scott?"

Scott chuckled as he sat up, he arched and cracked his back. He looked up at Ameila and smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Scott said, "But how many times has the Professor told you not to run around the Institute?" He looked at the stair case, "Or slide down the banister?" He stood up and tried to crack his back again, "You... or others, could get hurt you know?"

"I-I'm sorry Scott," Ameila stammered, "I-I won't do it again."

"I some how doubt that," He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Don't you have a speech session with Mr. McCoy?"

"Y-yes, I was just on-on my way." Yoshiko nodded, with a wave and a smile she was off and running.

"Hey! No running!" Kurt said as he teleported next to Scott, "Geez! How many times do we have to tell her that?"

"She's only a kid Kurt," Scott said as he watched Ameila turn the corner, "She's only a kid."

~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~

So? How'd you peoples like it? Please R&R! I was thinking, if I get enough coments on my story about how they liked it, I was think I would make a sequel. Sounds good?

I would also like to take this time to note that all the characters in this story is own by Marvel Studio Comics, and the Worner Brother's Studio and Productions. Yoshiko/Keiroshi Seika, Dekua the Monk, and this story is owned by Made By Me Corperations. (CW. 2002)

Hey, gotta go. Hope you liked the story, BAI!!! =^^=

(c) ~*~SarahBunny~*~


End file.
